Her Alpha
by orchidluv
Summary: He told me that he liked it when I walk around on my hands and knees like a dog. Warning! Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only, please! This is not a drill! ADULTS ONLY! No Imprinting. Sam/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**As always: DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from the Twilight world, which is trademarked by Stephenie Meyer. I do not claim ownership of the characters or the world that I'm playing with. This is a work of my twisted imagination and is not purported or believed to be part of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I am not profiting financially from the creation or publication of this story or any of the others that I post.**

**Warning! Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only, please! **

**This is not a drill! ADULTS ONLY!**

**This is my very first shot at BDSM. I've read it and barely dabbled in it so I'm not sure I can do it justice at all but I thought I'd try something. If you don't like it, please don't be too rude or critical. It's just me trying to broaden my writing skills. **

**Contains graphic sexual situations, spankings, voyeurism, name-calling, swearing, and violence. Reader discretion is advised. **

**Also: Fuck imprinting. This is a Twilight AU (that means Alternate Universe) and ****_that_****means I can play how I want with characters I do not own. If you don't like the pairing, the scenes, the plot, the speak, the anything...Kindly stop reading and go on your merry way. :-) (Psst: For real. This won't be for everyone. Be kind, or kindly read something else.) **

He told me that he liked it when I walk around on my hands and knees like a dog.

Like the bitch that I am. His bitch.

Every day that he came home from patrol on the days we played, he preferred that dinner be cooked and ready for him on the table while I sat back on my heels on the floor. The leather red, sparkly collar he'd chosen for me is wrapped around my neck and the matching leash hooked to the small silver clasp, draped over the chair at the head of the table. My hair is cascaded down my back loosely in dark brown waves, the ends tickling my ass cheeks. The wood floor was cool under my toes and knees, though uncomfortable but I am used to it now. Goosebumps form on my arms and thighs as I think of what's in store for tonight and my nipples pull taut as the images of nights passed run through my mind's eye. My lower lips are already slick with arousal and I'm anxious.

I waited for him everyday like this. Naked as the day I was born, every part of me on display for his wandering eyes…

Anyone's wandering eyes.

Not only was Sam Uley my Dom, he was also voyeuristic. He loved to show off what others could never have.

Me.

The door opened and my breath caught in my throat in anticipation of my man coming home to fuck me into submission.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrol was long and rough today. The nomad leech that we've been trying to eviscerate for the last ten days had darted past us again with a wild grin. Those bright orange curls taunted me nightly. Shifting seamlessly from big black wolf to large Native man, I hiked my cargo shorts up my legs but didn't button the clasp.

It was easier for her this way.

The scents of meatball marinara wafted through the open windows of my small blue cottage and I smirked as I reached the bright white front door. The handle turned easily and I stopped in my tracks at what I saw when I entered the little house I'd built with my own capable hands.

"The fuck are you doing here?" I barked when I laid eyes on Paul petting Bella's head like the dog she is. I knew he hadn't been here long because we had just come off patrol together. How the hell did he manage to get here before I did?

Her tiny pink tongue darted out of the side of her mouth as she kneeled on the shining pine board floors. Her flushed, naked body was angled toward me, but like any good dog, she gave her full attention to my beta.

Paul's smirk widened as he met my dark eyes and I felt my heart clench as his hand moved down my pet's long dark brown hair to cup her chin. Lifting her face toward him, Paul kept his eyes on mine as he leaned down. Bella lapped at her lips and panted eagerly, awaiting the kiss that another man was about to give her. Normally, I'd be all for this display but I wasn't in the mood to share. I wanted her all to myself.

I let Paul's dark lips get a hair's breadth away from hers when I ordered, "Stop!"

The alpha command flowed through from me to him and he paused forcefully. I saw his fingers tighten on Bella's face aggressively as he fought to disobey my order and that made me angry.

She winced and whimpered in pain but the shot of remorse over Paul's face was not enough for me to stifle my anger.

"Get the fuck out of here." I snapped at him as I stepped forward and lifted Bella into my arms gently, cradling her naked form against my taut chest muscles. Running a soothing hand over her shoulders and hair, I cooed at her quietly as Paul let the screen door slam on his way out. "It's okay now, pet. He's gone."


	3. Chapter 3

The rumble of my deep voice calmed her and I felt her muscles relax.

"You wanted him to kiss you, didn't you." I stated calmly, trying to keep a tight hold on my emotions.

I know how Paul feels about Bella and he knows how I feel about her. They had such a strong friendship and I worried sometimes that she wanted him instead of me. He wouldn't force her to submit, Paul loves a challenge. He craves a woman who will control him, force _him_ to submit. Though Bella's a natural submissive, she's got a fiery side to her that I've noticed arouses most of the guys in the pack. It's like they all want a piece of her. It would break me to know Bella craved the love and attentions of another man...Especially one who is my brother.

It probably doesn't help that I love to be watched fucking her and they get to stare at her in her most vulnerable positions. At first I was nervous about introducing her to my dominant side. I knew it had always been there but to introduce someone else to it? To let them witness me in that vulnerable way? A part of me that I'd always kept hidden was now exposed not only to every pack wolf via the mind link, but now to Bella herself and I was thankful she hadn't shied away from it. In fact she'd _loved_ it. Thrived off of being watched. Craved being dominated.

I was shaken from my musings by Bella's insistent head shake. Her muscles had stiffened again and I know she's expecting me to be angry with her. I could never. Even if she wanted to get out of this engagement, out of the submissive life, I would be devastated but I would never hold her prisoner. Bella plays this so perfectly. She knew better than to talk unless I ordered it. This lifestyle of ours wasn't our norm. We planned our play out to the T and when it was planned, we stuck with it regardless of what happens in our lives.

"You didn't want him to kiss you?" I ask as I carry her toward what I deemed as her chair. It sat to the right of mine at the head of the table.

Another adamant headshake.

"Hmm." I hummed a bit, thoughtfully.

Dinner was getting cold so I set her down in her chair and allowed her to use her hands to eat.

"I'm trying to figure out why you would allow it then." It irritated me that she was just sitting there but I also know that if she'd stopped him, broken her part, then I would have been mad also. I sighed heavily as the answer hit me square between the eyes and I loaded my fork. "You were trying to please me?"

An adamant head nod came this time and I smiled. Bella always did what she thought I wanted, even if she didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sweetheart, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Everyone knows your safe word. Use it if you have to. Even the tiniest whisper will be heard." I said, tapping my ear with the end of my utensil. Our supernatural hearing would allow us to hear her breathed word.

Her safe word is my nickname for her when she wasn't my submissive and we chose it because she would never call out her own name.

Bella nodded again and smiled at me before looking at her plate, waiting for permission to eat. She sat on the cold wooden chair at the table, light brown eyes trained on her plate as she awaited my command.

Nodding slightly, I 'mhmm'd and dug into my own meal while she picked at hers. The meatball marinara was amazing, like all of her food was. I'd gotten extremely lucky in the woman category when I'd found her. She could cook, clean; she had a heart full of compassion and she was the perfect submissive.

It helped that she was sexy as fuck.

As soon as my fork hit my empty plate, Bella eagerly whisked away the dirty dishes, her leash dangling behind her but I didn't let her get further than rinsing them before I wrapped a possessive arm around her waist, hauling her back into my chest. Nuzzling my nose at the crook of her shoulder and neck, I inhaled her scent deeply all the way to behind her ear where I buried my nose into her hair with a hum.

"You're ready." I murmured quietly, as I unhooked the collar and leash, leaving them on the counter by the sink.

An aroused whimper left her pretty little lips and I smiled softly as my hands trailed from under her breasts to her hips, my fingers spanning across her lower abdomen and playing in the soft curls nestled between her legs.

"You may speak freely tonight, Bella." I assured her gently. I wanted her full attention, completely and fully Little Red tonight as I made love to her.

Spinning around in my arms, a bright smile graced her slim, heart shaped face. "I can't wait, Sam." She whispered just as her lips met mine.

The kiss was passionate and hungry and my hands couldn't caress enough of her silky smooth skin. Her legs were freshly shaved, a light sheen of cocoa butter lotion spread over her body. The soft dark curls between her thighs, hiding her most precious jewel from prying eyes, were trimmed shorter than normal and I grinned when my hand cupped her slick mound. She bucked into me even as I walked us backward toward the bedroom down the hallway. Kicking the door closed with one foot, I laid her down on the bed and crawled over her, peppering her skin with kisses and little nips. The soft moaning sounds that left her lips had my cock straining against the seam of my shorts and I pressed my hips into hers. I could feel the wetness of her pussy drenching the fabric that stood in our way and I moved away, impatiently stripping myself of the offending clothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Embracing me with open arms, Bella's fingers clasped behind my back under my arms as I laid myself over her, my achingly hard cock pressed against her heat.

"Make a baby with me, Sam." She whispered. With the wedding only a few months away, Bella wanted to start our life as soon as possible. She wanted to 'whelp' as many pups as I could give her, dedicating her life to me, her family, and her pack. It amazed me how much had changed with this woman over the last few months and sometimes I wondered if she was mature enough to know what she wants out of life.

Then I realize I'm talking about Bella, here. She's the most mature human being I've ever had the pleasure of knowing.

I pushed into her, the silky walls of her core suctioning my thick cock inside of her quickly and I groaned into her neck, while she gasped little moans of desire. Tiny fingers splayed over the corded muscles of my back and her heels pulled me closer by the ass.

I worshipped my beautiful bride-to-be with a voraciousness that I didn't even realize I was capable of. Everything about this woman had pulled me in from the moment I met her. She'd been broken at first but then she blossomed and now she was even more perfect than she'd been before. I would never get enough of her. She lapped at my skin eagerly as I kissed her and sucked on whatever part of her pale, silky skin I could reach. My large hands cupped her plump ass cheeks as I pulled her into me roughly, grunting with each forceful thrust.

"Oh, Sam!" She panted again and again.

As the fire in my belly ignited, I groaned loudly with the swelling of my cock, chanting her name like she was a gift from the Gods as I emptied my seed inside her. She followed me right after as I continued to thrust into her and she threw her head back into the pillows as she keened my name loudly.

Wrapping her up in my arms, I pulled her closely to me and turned us on our sides so that we were face to face. Pressing a kiss to her sweaty forehead, I smiled when she hummed happily.

"Do you think it worked?" She asked, sleepily.

I nodded lazily before grunting in disapproval at the sound of her fatigued voice. I lifted her chin and narrowed my eyes at my beautiful girl. "You're not sleeping yet." I warned her, smiling when her eyes widened.


	6. Chapter 6

Usually I gave her a break after one round with me because the girth of my cock was almost too much for her tiny pussy to handle. I didn't have much by way of length, roughly 6 inches but Bella claimed to love it, stating it was the perfect thickness and length to rub tantalizingly against her g-spot. Tonight, though, I was confident that our first try was the right try and she would find herself pregnant within a week or two and I wanted to celebrate immediately.

The thought of fucking my little Red into submission again had my dick stirring and immediately had Bella lowering her eyes from her stare down with me.

"That's right." I stated roughly, pleased that she was back to being my pet. "We aren't finished yet."

She peeked at me from under her thick lashes and I knew that meant she had a question.

"What's your question?" I asked with a short nod of my head, causing some of the long fringe on top to rake across my forehead.

In a timid, quiet voice that aroused me further, she asked, "May I tell you I love you, first?" Her slim fingers pushed the black strands away from my face.

My smile nearly split my cheeks. "You don't ever have to ask first before telling me that, my pet." My fingers carded through her sweat-slicked hair, pushing it away from her face as I pressed a quick kiss to her nose. "I love you, Red." I whispered.

"I love you too, Sam."

The moment the words were out of my mouth, Sam's demeanor changed from exuberant to indifferent. I knew he was entering his Dominant personna and felt my pussy clench in anticipation.

I wish I had my collar on.

As if he'd heard the thoughts straight from my brain, his dark eyes glanced at my bare neck and then to the bedroom door. I ducked my head and stared at the sheets like a good girl while he left the room quickly. Returning only a second later, the cool leather was clasped around my neck and I felt him toying with the leash in his hand.

"Bella, look." He said as if commanding a dog.

Bringing my eyes up to his, I stared at his cheeks, careful not to meet my Alpha's eyes.

"Come." He said with a sharp yank on the leash.


	7. Chapter 7

The leather pushed into the slender curve of my neck sharply as he pulled and I jerked a little with the motion, immediately crawling on my hands and knees to the foot of the bed where he stood. His cock was on display, a bead of pre-come settled at the slit of his shaft and I stared at it eagerly, licking my lips and letting my tongue dart out of my mouth. It had taken me a long time to realize that even if I looked like a fool, my man loved how I reacted to him. I could only assume it had to do with appeasing the wolf inside him and that helped my self consciousness a lot.

If only I phased like he did, then he could fuck me like the animals we were.

Hmm. Who knew beastiality turned me on?

The pulse in his cock proved my thoughts right as it jerked in the air; waiting, begging for me to wrap my lips around it.

Sam wasn't lead by his cock though. No, he was lead by his brain and he didn't let himself become satisfied until I was.

Jerking the leash again, he dropped it to the floor and I tilted my head at it curiously before looking up at him questioningly. He gestured for me to spin around and I complied eagerly, my eyes lit with anticipation. I bounced as I spun around, causing my small tits to shake as well. I got down on my forearms, already knowing what he wanted, and stuck my ass into the air. His warm, soft hand caressed the curve of my backside seconds before a sharp smack was delivered. I cried out shortly before it turned into a moan and my eyes slipped closed.

"You can watch but you better not touch." I heard Sam say, his voice husky. I knew he wasn't talking to me so I kept my eyes closed, my lips parted in ecstasy as he smacked my ass again. Whoever had decided to join us tonight was being quiet so I knew it wasn't Quil or Jake. My guess would be Seth or Embry as they hadn't come by in a while and I knew it wasn't Paul. He would be in deep shit for what he pulled earlier today.


	8. Chapter 8

One thing I loved about our relationship was no matter what happened behind closed doors, Sam would always and forever be possessive and jealous. He would never let anyone hurt or harm me in any way; even his pack brothers. No one was allowed to take advantage of our situation and that Paul even dared to attempt to kiss me in front of Sam -something he would never try behind his Alpha's back- knowing we weren't playing at the moment, said something about how Paul was trying to push Sam's buttons for another reason. It had nothing to do with me at all and it pissed me off that he would use me in that way. Paul and I had become best friends after Edward left me. He'd been the one to pick me up and mend the hole in my chest while Jake was busy being ordered not to speak to me. He'd turned wolf and had begged Paul to look out for me, something Paul did reluctantly, with anger and hatred. Once he'd gotten to know me a little, he'd deemed us besties and we'd been inseparable. For him to pull that stunt today -knowing I was in Sub Mode waiting for Sam and that I was forbidden to do anything to stop it- was almost unforgivable. Only almost because he didn't actually kiss me and I'm holding enough stock in our friendship to think he wouldn't have actually gone through with it _because_ of our friendship.

He's still in deep shit.

Both with Sam and with me.

Another sharp smack brought my full attention back to the matter at hand.

I whimpered in pain even as a creamy trail of arousal dripped down my inner thigh. I felt the tip of his cock press between my ass cheeks and though anal wasn't my favorite thing to do with the thickness of him, I eagerly wiggled my rear end at him.

He hummed in approval and pushed his cock further down so it rubbed seductively along my swollen pussy lips. I clenched my teeth and cut off my breathing, waiting for him to slam into me but when he pulled away, my eyes popped open and I gasped for breath. I wanted so badly to look behind me but I knew if I deviated, I would be punished.


	9. Chapter 9

Punishments from Sam weren't too severe. A few bruising spanks and an order not to orgasm. I wasn't even allowed to get myself off after the fact. Normally, something like blue balls isn't a 'thing' for women but holy fuck, after being brought so close several times only to be forbidden to leap off the edge was pure hell on my confused clit.

It is just easier to do what my Alpha wants.

"Make some noise, pet." He demanded as he pushed the head of his cock between my lower lips just enough to gather some of the glistening liquid. I whimpered when he pulled away again. "Watch me." I turned my head at his demand, my hair falling over my right shoulder as I peered at him. He used his large tanned hand to stroke at his shaft, spreading my desire over it.

"Come." He murmured.

I spun around on my hands and knees and eagerly awaited my next order as I planted my ass on my heels. The leash was tangled around my wrist but I left it there. As I spun, I got a look at Embry sitting in a chair to the right of the bed, his hair falling into his dark eyes as he sat low in the chair, looking completely relaxed. His shorts were unbuttoned and he stroked himself as well with hooded eyes. Though my concentration wasn't on him, I could see his chest rise and fall from his panting breaths. He was enjoying the show.

"Suck me." Sam demanded, holding his cock steady so I could take it into my mouth. He groaned loudly, tossing his head back as my lips wrapped around him.

I hummed long and low, my jaw popping with how wide I had to force it open. Luckily for me, since I've got such a bad gag reflex, he wasn't quite long enough to touch my uvula. I sucked greedily, swiping across his tip with my tongue before licking a flat line up the underside of his cock. It pulsed and jerked with my ministrations and I hummed again, louder as I pressed my nose into his thick dark curls at the base of his shaft.

"Hand, Red. Use your hand." He grunted as his own hands dove into my hair and he started to fuck my face. Though his movements would look rough to an outsider -like Embry who was still thoroughly enjoying his show- Sam's hands cradled my head gently, his fingers squeezing lightly with each pull toward his hips.


	10. Chapter 10

Shaking the leash off of my hand, I brought it up to caress the back of his thigh, I traced the crack of his ass before cupping his balls. My pussy dripped with want and I hummed again. Gently fondling his tightening sacs, I pulled firmly as I swirled my tongue around him. His hands tightened in my hair and I moaned loudly as his come slid down my throat in thick juicy streams. He grunted his release and my eyes popped open, watching his corded neck strain from under thick, hooded lashes.

By now, my pussy was throbbing and aching but I knew better than to try to find friction on the mattress below me. I whined and whimpered, looking up at Sam as I cleaned his cock clean with my mouth. He watched me with an indifferent mask and yet a softness in his eyes as he caressed my face.

"You want Embry to watch you get fucked, my little pet?" He asked, his deep voice a mix of demand and question. He was always so sensitive to my feelings, especially as he was the one who liked the voyeurism more than I did.

Though I was beginning to get used to the idea.

It freaked me out when it was Jake or Paul. Quil made stupid remarks afterwards which had me in tears once and Sam forbade him from attending for a while until he apologized sincerely. Leah had watched once but when she tried to put her hands on my man and this bitch proved she could bite, Sam forbade her from ever attending again. Leah healed quickly, otherwise she'd have a hole in her cheek.

Apparently I'm possessive.

"Answer me." He growled as his hands tilted my face toward him.

"Yes, Alpha." I whispered, moaning wantonly as he lifted me up under my armpits and pulled me into his chest.

Strong arms circled my slim body and squashed my breasts between us as his large hands spanned down my spine to cup my ass. Sam yanked my hips into his and trapped his cock against my abdomen. The feel of his heavy arousal pushing onto me had me moaning again even as his plump soft lips met mine. Slanting my face to deepen the kiss, Sam broke away with a growl, nipping my lower lip in reprimand. He set me on the floor at the foot of the bed, my back to Embry, and smoothed his hands down my arms. His eyes leapt from mine to his pack brother's and back before he spoke.

"Mine." He rumbled deeply and I smiled while I lowered my eyes. "Come over here and put your hands on the bed."


	11. Chapter 11

I walked around to where he pointed, and once I was situated, my feet planted firmly on the lush tan carpeting in full view of Embry, he smiled. Bending low, Sam dragged the combination lock case from under the bed and opened it. My eyes widened as my heart swelled. He never used toys when anyone else was watching and I almost wondered why he would start now. The ball gag, a bright red ball hooked to a black leather collar, was the first to come out. He set it on the bed by my right hand innocently as he dug out the small blue anal vibrator.

I bit my lip to keep from moaning, my eyes hooding with my lustfulness. Embry watched with bated breath, still leaned back against the chair as if he hadn't a care in the world. His hand, however proved otherwise, as it stroked firmly from base to tip, a small creamy bead of come at the slit. I lowered my eyes to the bed when I felt the tip of the crop come down on my ass.

"You can be vocal, pet." Sam growled before he smacked my ass again with the crop. I winced in pain even as my desire leaked down my leg and I struggled to keep my thighs apart. Smacking me again on the plump curve of my ass, I moaned and wiggled, ready to be filled with his thick cock.

"Alpha, please." I whimpered as his large hand caressed me from the middle of my shoulders down to the tight bud between my cheeks.

Spitting warm wet saliva onto the crack of my ass, Sam used his fingers to work it around my rosebud. There was no way I could hold back my moan even as I saw Embry's legs stiffen while he tried to stave off his impending eruption.

Continuing on as if we didn't have an audience, I laid my forearms on the bed causing my ass to hike up higher into the air and opening myself up to my Dom by spreading my legs. He smacked my ass once more, only this time with his hand and I yelped from the sting. Chuckling, Sam soothed the -no doubt- red mark with a tender kiss. A moment later, I felt the slick tapered end of the anal toy and knew he must have used his mouth to lubricate it. It prodded at my tight opening for a moment.

"Relax." Sam commanded and I exhaled a deep breath. "Good little pet." He praised as he slid the toy inside me and I whimpered with pleasure.

**Do you want a mature warning every chapter? Leave a review! Let me know how much you're enjoying it (or not) **


	12. Chapter 12

It felt so good to have something stuffed inside my ass, especially knowing Sam was about to lodge his thick cock inside my pussy.

It's the best kind of full a girl could ask for.

I moaned as his large fingers stroked my swollen pussy lips and then dipped into my soaked core. The feel of my inner muscles contracting already around his one finger had him pulling out and he slapped my clit from behind in reprimand.

"You're not coming yet." I moaned in protest, hiding my face in the sheets of the bed. "You'll come when I tell you to." He whispered into my ear, licking the shell as he pulled away. "Understand?"

I groaned through my reply. "Yes, Alpha."

Humming in approval, Sam caressed my thighs with a kneading grip before working his way back up to the apex between them. The mini massage, lubricated by my own arousal, felt amazing and I wiggled again as his warm hand got closer to my core.

"Please, touch me. Fuck me." I moaned loudly.

Embry grunted and I kept my face low, refusing to look. I knew that if I paid much attention to the other person in the room, Sam would become possessive and angry and while I love possessive and jealous _Sam_, I do not appreciate the possessive and angry _Alpha_. They were two distinctly different men.

I felt his hot, minty breath fan across my face as he placed a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"Open." He demanded.

My lips fell open and Sam secured the ball gag around my head, adjusting it in my mouth to make sure I wasn't in any discomfort. He nipped his way down my jaw and throat, my shoulders and down the length of my spine, easing the leash out of his way so that it now hung between my breasts. I moaned and writhed as well as I could under the curve of his body and when he reached my ass, he clicked the vibrator button on the end of the little blue toy that was stuffed inside me. It came on with a loud buzz and I let out a shocked cry of pleasure as the sensations erupted within me.

"You cannot come." Sam demanded.

"I know, Alpha." I practically whined, my voice muffled from the ball gag as I tossed and turned my head on the mattress, my fingers clutching at the sheets tightly.

It was an odd thing to experience; not knowing where he was at all times. With my face pressed into the mattress, my eyes closed, I couldn't tell where he was moving to without him touching me or without me watching him. When his lips came into contact with my throbbing pussy, I cried out in ecstasy and bucked into his face. He chuckled as he wrapped his hands around the back of my thighs and I heard Embry move from the chair to get a better view of the action somewhere to the right of me at the foot of the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Jesus." Embry's strangled whisper reached my ears as Sam continued hungrily attacking my plump pussy with his teeth, lips and tongue.

Whimpers, moans, and happy hums continued to fall from my lips even as I bucked into him. The vibrator in my ass continued to buzz, sending tendrils of friction through my lower half and I felt my core leaking. Sam slurped up my arousal, humming in pleasure as he continued to lick my tight core. His hands kneaded up to my ass cheeks and then slowly smoothed down the length of my slender, silky legs to just behind my knees. Exerting just a small amount of pleasure, he pushed on the back of my knees and sent me falling into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck with a loud yet muffled moan as his hard cock pressed against the sensitive lips of my pussy.

It was torture on me, knowing I couldn't get off yet but needing so much more friction. I pushed on the ball gag with my tongue uselessly and buried my face into Sam's throat, nuzzling his strained skin with my nose. Humming in pleasure as his hands caressed and pulled at my body, I bucked in his lap. A cry left my lips when the head of his cock pushed against my overly sensitive clit and Sam chuckled.

"Humping me like the dog you are." He tugged on the leash, constricting the collar a bit around my neck as his liquid chocolate voice surrounded me, pouring over my heated and frayed nerves. It felt as if I was on fire, the flame from my lower belly expanding to lick at my fingers and toes -which I curled in response- with vigor.

One large fist wound its way into my hair and he yanked my head back, exposing the length of my throat to his greedy lips. Biting and sucking, I could feel the marks he was leaving on me in full view of Embry who was now panting and straining. I continued to buck and writhe, wishing Sam would plunge his thick cock into my tight, throbbing pussy. My fingers dug into the hard flesh of his shoulders and biceps as I tried to keep ahold of some solidity. Like a livewire, bouncing around on my man's lap and every move I made pressed the vibrating toy more firmly into my tight rosebud.

"Oh God, Alpha. Please, let me come. I need to feel you. I want to feel you." I moaned loudly, voice muffled by the gag, his grip still holding my hair while his lips suctioned to the side of my neck where it met my shoulder. A long throaty moan left my lips as his other hand moved between us to circle my clit.


	14. Chapter 14

Juices flowed between us, coating his lower abdomen and dripping down onto the base of his shaft. I want to lick it up. I want to coat my tongue in our sweat combined nectars like a cat licking up cream. I want to suck on his balls and press a finger into his own tight bud, feeling for the firm button inside him that will have his ejaculate literally shooting out of him and into me.

As if he could read my mind -sometimes I thought he really could- Sam grabbed one of my hands and pulled it between us. I wasted no time in wrapping my finger and thumb around the base of his pulsing shaft. The velvety, hot skin felt amazing under my sensitive fingertips and I circled him hard, gripping and pushing into him, causing the loose skin to tighten over him. Beads of pre-come leaked out, dripping down his length and I used my thumb to lubricate my work space. Stroking him with my fist, I pressed harder and he grunted into my neck as his own fist tightened in my hair. I groaned as a tingling pleasure of pain and arousal wound its way through me. I wasn't able to reach around and underneath him to reach his puckered hole but that was okay with me because the way he was moving under me, causing so many fiery sensations, I couldn't focus too long.

"Look at him." Sam demanded and my eyes popped up from where I'd been watching my ministrations on his cock to turn my head and look at Embry.

Hooded dark eyes stared into mine as his large hand gripped his cock in a punishing fist. His thigh muscles were strained, showing the tendons and ligaments underneath the taut skin. A large bush of coarse looking curls adorned his groin area, hiding his no doubt tightening balls from my view but I couldn't escape from the creamy drips of pre-come that almost seemed to flow down his pulsing dick. His cock looked just as velvety as Sam's though he was longer and thinner, but I doubted I would be able to get my fingers around him either. He sat on the carpeting, his back against the cool, painted drywall with his legs spread out before him. His toes were stiff and his ankles twitched each time he made an upward stroke.


	15. Chapter 15

Thick, strong fingers grasped at my chin and turned me to him. Pressing a hot, wet kiss to the corner of my mouth, just above the strap of the ball gag, Sam dragged his lips to my ear.

"You want him, bitch? You want him to fuck your little pussy?" He asked in a rough, almost angry voice.

I whined pitifully as his fingers dug into the flesh of my cheek and I shook my head. "No, Alpha." I squeaked. "I want _you_. Please fuck me."

It was the truth. I didn't want anyone else's dick inside me, nor anyone else's hands on me. I want Sam and only Sam. There was no denying, however, that this was turning me on like nothing I'd ever experienced. Having Embry silently watch us, hearing only his panting breaths, watching his bodily reactions as he strained to keep himself from coming, was amazing. It was a thrill unlike any other. The boys usually got off as quick as they could and hightailed it as soon as we were done fucking. Sam was taking his time tonight, though, so it seemed Embry was getting a good long show and wanted to enjoy it as long as he could. I couldn't help but commend his strength, considering I'd seen some of his brother's get off as soon as two minutes into our playtime.

Sam growled an approving sound and tossed me to the floor. "On your hands and knees, my little pet."

As I placed my palms on the carpeting facing Embry, he leaned forward and his eyes focused on the tight peaks of my nipples while he licked his lips. Tilting my head back to give him a better view of my collared neck and pushing my small breasts higher, I arched my back even as Sam slapped my ass hard. The yelp I let loose echoed through the room. There was no way that one wasn't leaving a welt.

I felt Sam move behind me and shuffle closer on his knees before I felt his cock grazing against my pussy lips. The vibrator was still humming away but my ass was almost numb to the sensation now and all it was doing was keeping me filled. Sam twisted it around and I yelped again, as well as I could around the ball gag in my mouth.

"Keep your eyes on him." Sam demanded and though my back stayed arched and my head thrown back, I met Embry's eyes. It was as if he could see into my soul as I felt my Alpha's strong, thick cock press into my tight folds.


	16. Chapter 16

A long deep moan left my mouth, vibrating down the length of my throat and Sam's hand cupped my neck to feel it as he pushed inside of me. His other hand gripped onto my hip roughly and he grunted as he seated himself balls deep. A sense of belonging, of home, flew through my blood and I knew this was where I belonged. I felt this way every time we connected, as if I was handpicked by the Gods themselves to be with this man for the rest of our lives.

Pulling his cock out of me to the bulbous head that I knew would be purple with strain by now, I felt as each individual vein was hugged by the pulsing muscles of my dripping core. He was so thick that every time he fucked me, I felt full to the point of bursting but I love it so much. I will never get enough of feeling him inside me.

"Alpha!" I barked the cry sharply as he thrust into me so hard that my hands and knees skid forward minutely.

Pulling out ever so slowly again, he thrust in just as hard and I felt him pressing roughly against my g-spot. The pressure of my own orgasm was almost too much to bear but I didn't want to have to suffer a punishment from my Dom if I came without permission.

"That's right. You." He said tightly as he thrust into me, using his quick, hard thrusts to punctuate each word. "Will. Not. Come."

Each invasion had me crying out as my body threatened to tip over the edge without my permission. My fingers dug into the carpet even as I kept my heavily hooded eyes on Embry. His form blurred with every shove Sam pressed into my pussy but I kept contact like I'd been ordered.

"You like that don't you, bitch? You like it when your Alpha fucks you like a dog. You like being watched. Knowing you don't have any privacy."

The words he used were vulgar but it had the coil in my belly constricting and pulsing. Moans and cries left my lips with each thrust as his fingers dug into my hip and neck. My airway was tightening but I kept on panting, moaning and letting Sam use me how he wanted. Arousal dripped out of me around his shaft and puddled on the floor underneath us with each press into my g-spot. I knew once he let me release and pulled out of me, I would gush all over the floor and my thighs. He loved building me up to the point of such a heavy release, telling me how he enjoyed the noises that spilled from my 'sexy lips'.


	17. Chapter 17

"Yes, Alpha!" I finally cried. "Fuck me. Oh, God please let me come!" Each word was so muffled it probably sounded more like gibberish but I had to beg. I needed to get off. The coil was burning white-hot and with each bruising grip of his fingertips and each pounding thrust of his hips against mine, the closer I got to coming. Thankfully nothing was touching my clit or it would be all over with.

My anus was so numb now that I could barely tell that the vibrator was still on and each thrust into me pushed it more firmly. Each grunting pant Sam released, each straining breath Embry took in front of me as I watched him squeeze his cock, each thrust that bounced my breasts pushed me closer to the edge and I needed to apologize.

"I'm sorry! I'm gonna come, Sa...Alpha!" My confession was loud, muffled and breathless as he released my neck, grasping onto the leash as he caressed down my side and pressed both hands into my hips -one hand still grasping the leash to keep my head pulled back-, bringing me back into him rougher than before.

"Yes!" He growled. "Come all over my cock. Let's show Embry what he's missing."

With that growled statement, Sam grasped my shoulder and hauled me up against his chest, displaying my abused, swollen pussy and my sensitive pebbled breasts much easier for his brother's view. His cock never stopped pistoning out of me and the change of position had the head of him jabbing into my g-spot hard. Come spilled out of me with each withdrawal of his thrusts and the keening noises that left my mouth were loud, sharp.

Embry's back pressed into the wall and he grunted a humming sound as his hips bucked into his hand. I kept my eyes on him still as I was ordered to do and let my head loll onto Sam's shoulder, my hair a matted mess against my neck.

"Uh, Alpha, oh!" I moaned as Sam's hand traversed the expanse of my torso, pinching one nipple hard before continuing its quest toward its destination.

When his fingers stopped and I could feel the heat of him hovering over my clit, it almost seemed to pulse in anticipation.

"I want you to come all over my cock, bitch." Sam breathed into my ear before biting the lobe and then soothing the sting with his tongue.

"Yes!" I cried.


	18. Chapter 18

**I tried to warn you that this was rated M. Please adhere to that warning. If you've got an issue with the dynamic between Sam and Bella, perhaps this isn't the story for you. That's okay. For those of you enjoying, please leave a review! Thanks for following this story this far! There's plenty more to come. **

And then the most beautiful thing happened.

Sam's fingers pressed into my clit, slick with my glistening juices, and with another thrust, pulled out so quickly that I almost sobbed my screaming moan. Hot, sweet liquid poured out of me, splashing Embry's legs and my eyes focused on the erupting creamy liquid that spouted from his tip. The visual and continued thrusting of Sam had me pushing more ejaculate from my g-spot and I continued to cry my release, loudly. Embry yelled out with intense pleasure that looked as if it bordered on pain, keeping his hooded eyes on my erupting pussy and Sam's cock pulsed and grew inside me as he filled my core with his own hot, creamy come.

I fell limply back against him as my body finished coming down from its intense high and Sam wrapped his arms around me, hugging me gently to him as he sunk back onto his heels and held me close, back to chest. I sighed happily and exhausted, my head resting on his shoulder and a lazy smile on my face. Embry was putting his now limp cock away while watching the quickly drying liquid on his legs.

"Holy fuck." He whispered.

"You can go now, Embry." Sam said softly. It was an order and Embry didn't say another word as he got up and left the room.

When the front door clicked shut, Sam pressed his lips into the side of my neck and I raised my hands to his forearms to clutch at him weakly. My body was drained and my chest was still expanding and retracting quickly from my labored breaths but I was content.

After a few moments, Sam unhooked the ball gag and let it fall to the damp carpeting with a dull thud. He then unclasped the collar and leash before letting his fingertips softly trace down my skin, raising goosebumps in his wake, he switched off the vibrator and it eased out of me on its own, also falling to the floor with a thud. The sensation had another small gush leaving my pussy and I grunted quietly, feeling the contractions inside of me pulsing, demanding to be abused again.

"Shower or bed?" He whispered in my ear as we continued sitting on the floor with me wrapped in his arms on his lap.

"Bed." I mumbled as my eyes fluttered closed.

I don't remember anything else after that.


	19. Chapter 19

"You really don't have to do this, Red." Sam said, smoothing his hand down my ponytail as he passed me.

I'm sitting at the table in the kitchen, sipping some coffee while reading the news on my phone. I'd told him I was going to confront Paul about the awkward position he put me in and Sam wasn't exactly pleased about it.

"I do, though. He can't be using me to get to you. You handle the pack part, I'll handle the best friend part. Okay?" I said while keeping my eyes on my phone.

I'm currently following the news in Seattle where my father has been for the last week and a half. Someone was killing people off but there were no bodies. Blood could be found in the streets, flowing toward sewage grates like rivers but no bodies had been discovered and the police were worried about a serial killer. So far, almost thirty people had gone missing; ranging from their late teens to early forties in age. Chief Charlie Swan had been called in along with one of his deputies to see if an outside source could catch any clues, though to me that made no sense. I worried about him constantly and hoped that he would be okay.

"I will handle the pack part." Sam said with a chuckle as he filled his coffee mug and sat across from me again at the table. "I just don't want you pushing his buttons and you end up getting hurt." His face was etched with concern.

"Baby." I placed my hand over his across the short expanse of the wooden table top. "Paul would never hurt me."

"You never thought he would use you either." Sam pointed out with a stern brow.

I rolled my eyes and took another sip of coffee and then wet my lips. "I still don't know if I believe he did that on purpose. Or if he did, I don't think he planned on executing the kiss."

It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes. "Don't be naive, Red. He knew exactly what he was doing...That he would get to me, get under my skin and he used you to do it. That's not right." He pulled his hand away from mine and I know hurt flashed across my face before I used both hands to cup my mug.

"Sam, listen to yourself. He knew exactly what he was doing? Of course he did. He also knew you would flip your shit if he even tried. Which you did." He was working me up, doubting Paul. Sure, I'm pissed off at him for what he did but he's still my best friend.

"And when his lips would have touched yours? Then what?" He demanded more than asked and I could see Alpha slipping through.


	20. Chapter 20

I shook my head and stood. "No. You're not going Dom on me right now, Sam. I've got shit to do and you've gotta go to work." Turning my back to him, I rinsed my cup and placed it on the dish drain while I continued speaking. "He wouldn't have made contact and if he did I would have…" I gasped as Sam spun me around and grabbed my upper arms with almost bruising force. "Sam!"

My heart was in my throat though I knew he would never do anything to hurt me.

"Show me." He growled and I couldn't help that my pussy responded to the timbre of his voice. The deep rumble vibrated through his chest and my eyes hooded as my panties flooded.

"Sh...show you what?" I stuttered in a whisper.

Leaning down so he was closer to my tiny height, Sam looked angry. His hands felt angry around my arms but I was reduced to a panting mess of a girl in his grip.

"Show me how you would have handled Paul if he'd fucking kissed you." He growled menacingly. I could see the jealousy in his eyes.

I hated that he was jealous of Paul's and my friendship. We weren't even the touchy feely kind of friends. We jested and joshed with each other and maybe even shoved each other around a bit but that was all. Neither of us held an attraction for the other. At least, I know I don't for Paul.

I tilted my head up to my man in challenge and he gripped my chin the way Paul had when Sam walked in yesterday evening. His fingers were even in the exact spot I could remember Paul's being and he pulled my face closer to his as he slowly brought his lips closer to mine. I had to keep in mind that he was pretending to be Paul right now and not my musky, woodsy smelling Sam. Not the gentle lover and kinky Dom. I was not Paul's. Not his submissive, not his girlfriend, not his fiance. I was his friend and that was it. Sam's scent clouded my judgement and my lips parted as my eyes hooded before I shook myself out of my haze.

My Sam filled haze.

Just before his lips could settle on mine, I bared my blunt teeth and as Sam tried to connect our mouths, I bit down roughly on his bottom lip.

Sam jerked back with a pained noise and let go of my arms quickly. One hand went to his mouth to cover what I knew was bloody because I could taste the copper on my tongue and the other hand held up a finger in my direction, pausing my steps toward him. I wanted to apologize for doing that but he'd asked what I would have done if Paul had actually kissed me.

I would have bitten him.

No one kisses me without my permission.

No one kisses me except for Sam.


	21. Chapter 21

Once Sam's pained expression melted, I knew his quick healing had come into play and he wiped his hand over his mouth. I grabbed a warm washcloth and handed it to him so he could clean up the blood and took a sip of coffee to kill the taste of metal in my mouth. He nodded in thanks as he took the proffered rag and then tossed it into the sink a few feet away before wrapping me up in a bear hug.

"Good girl." He chuckled.

I gazed up at him, amused. "You should never doubt me, Samuel Levi Uley. I'm yours and you're mine."

Leaning down to peck my lips with a soft, hot kiss, he smiled. "I know." He murmured against my lips before kissing my nose then my forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too. Now get going before you're late. I'll bring your lunch at 11:30 after I speak to Paul and then I'm off to work. No play tonight, right?" I double checked. We usually didn't schedule them two nights in a row and if we did, there wasn't a voyeur the second night. Sometimes it was nice to have it just be us and our kinks.

As he grabbed up his cooler that was full with ice packs and drinks, he spoke over his shoulder. "Not tonight. Just us. Love you Red!" He finished with a slight raise to his voice as he darted out the door, letting the screen door slap against the frame.

I showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a v-neck tee and threw my hair into a ponytail before grabbing my Big Bang Theory wallet and stuffing it in my pocket. The wallet had all the ways to do 'Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock' on it and housed everything I would need for my outings. I hated carrying around a purse so this was easier. There was a spring in my step as I started down the driveway and turned left onto the road, making the short walk to Paul's house which was only a few down from the little cottage I shared with Sam. The clouds were heavy with the ever-present threat of rain but I wasn't worried. Everywhere I had to go today wasn't far from the house so I wouldn't get too wet unless we had a torrential downpour and that was not in the forecast today, thankfully.


	22. Chapter 22

Paul was probably on patrol as he usually took the second shift at his construction job, so he always opted for first shift patrols. Knowing that he would come straight home to shower, I did what I always do and made myself at home. I grabbed some lemonade from the fridge and filled a glass with ice before pouring the lemony goodness on top of it. Flicking on the tv, as I flopped down onto his ratty plaid couch, I threw my converse covered feet onto his coffee table and decided to catch up on The Flash. Halfway through my second episode, my best friend strutted through the door with a smile, happy to see me.

"Hey Bells. I'm gonna take a quick shower. I'll be right out."

"I'll be here." I said as lightly as I could. I didn't want him tipped off to my anger or he would stall.

I waved as he went down the small hallway to take a shower and finished the episode while he was washing up. By the time he emerged, the warm scent of his Apollo Axe filling the air, he was wearing a dark gray tee and a pair of loose fit jeans and attaching his tool belt to his waist. His almost black hair was still wet, sending droplets of water running down the sides of his face as he sat on the couch beside me, bending over to put on his steel toe work boots.

Switching off the tv and getting up to set my glass in the sink, I turned and leaned my hip against the bottom set of cupboards, my fingers curling under the countertop where I held on behind me. Seeing my stance and the look on my face, which I know was not impressed, Paul stood and walked toward me.

"You wanna tell me why the heck you're using me as your own personal rank raiser?" I asked, my tone flat.

"I wouldn't have kissed you." He defended easily. "But you'd have enjoyed it if I had." He said with a smile and wiggle of his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Not funny, Paul. You really made Sam jealous. You're already his beta -" I started, using my hands to speak now as he worked me up. I didn't like when he implied that I would enjoy anything sexual with him. He was my best friend and we didn't need any unnecessary drama.

"I'm his _second_ beta, Bells. Jared's above me. I want to prove my place and be at Sam's side." His eyes pleaded with me to understand but I just couldn't.

**Don't be too hard on Paul. He's a good egg.**


	23. Chapter 23

My eyebrows rose on my forehead and my voice was maybe a little shrill. "Then why are you using me? Use your wolfy skills! What do real wolves do, anyway? Don't they fight to prove their worth? Do that!" I offered, my hands flailing as I tried to make my point.

I didn't exactly like the idea of Paul picking a fight with Jared to prove he was more worthy to be at Sam's side but he definitely didn't need to cause contention between Sam and me or Sam and the pack by using me or my body. Making Sam jealous was a terrible move on Paul's part because even though I was pretty sure he believed me when I said I had no feelings for his pack brother, that didn't mean Sam would believe Paul if he said he had no feelings for me. How could he deny that when he had pretended like he was going to kiss me? I hated that I felt so conflicted over this and I took a deep breath, calming myself before I carefully laid my hands on the counter behind me and looked into Paul's eyes. The golden flecks of his dark hazel eyes reflected back at me in the dim kitchen lighting. Shadows played across his face along the sharp line of his nose and his thick brows were furrowed as he really listened to what I had told him.

"We aren't real wolves." He countered weakly. I wasn't sure he even believed that statement.

"But you act like it when you're in that form, right? So why not move up the ranks that way? What is making Sam jealous going to do except piss him off and cut your rank lower? I just don't understand, Paul." My voice was more compassionate now as I willed him to help me figure out what he was thinking. There must have been something on my face because he pulled himself up onto the island counter across from me and hung his head.

"You two are always showing us your dom/sub play. When you're not having playtime, it's running on a loop in Sam's head." He pulled a long breath in through his nose before blowing it out from puffed cheeks and rubbed his large hands up and down his muscular thighs. Even sitting on a counter that is hip height for me, his booted feet skimmed the ground. "I hate to admit this…" He murmured quietly, still staring at his lap. He said something else too but it was too quiet for me to hear. Something about changes.


	24. Chapter 24

Keeping my stance against the counter, I tilted my head and looked at my friend curiously. "Admit what?" If he had something to say, something to confide, I wanted him to know that he could confide in me. That's what best friends were for.

"Sam's not just jealous because I pretended I was going to kiss you, Bells." His voice was low and slow as if he really didn't want to admit the next part and my stomach started to plummet at his words, remembering how many times Sam made me tell him that I didn't want Paul or even Embry. I really hope he doesn't say what I think he's going to say next. "I've found myself falling for you." He whispered, sounding almost ashamed and I blanched.

A choking noise escaped my lips before I could cut it off and I bit my lip as tears tried to gather in my eyes. Blinking rapidly to dispel them, I stayed still for a moment. Frozen in time. How was I supposed to respond to that? While I was ruminating on that new information, Paul stayed still for a few moments too before shrugging his massive shoulders and shaking his head. He jumped off the counter and faked a friendly punch to my jaw like he always did, a smile playing on his lips.

"Don't sweat it, Red. All's well that ends well." His easy going vocality sounded forced so I forced a smile too. It caused a stray tear to fall as my eyes crinkled with my fakeness and Paul used his finger to wipe it away before turning on his heel. "I'm off to work. Sam knows so don't freak out, okay?" He tapped his head with his fingers. "Mind fucks all around!"

With that, Paul left his own house; the door wide open, with me still leaning against the counter like a mute idiot. Paul said he's falling in love with me. I don't feel the same way for him, hell he's adorable and built just like all the other guys and I'd have to be blind not to notice they're all attractive but I'm not _attracted_ to them. None of them except for Sam. With my mind on autopilot, I washed the glass I'd used and put it away before crossing the kitchen to the front door and locking it as I left. Walking toward work, I grabbed a couple of sandwiches for Sam and headed to his latest work site. He's currently working on the community center, installing a new air conditioning unit.

"Hey babe." I greeted him with a smile as he ambled toward me.

Sweat dripped down his brow and he used the back of his forearm to wipe it away before leaning down to press a kiss to my lips.


	25. Chapter 25

Bella looked adorable in her light blue tee and tight jeans but when I got closer, the scent of Paul hung in the air and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to contain the growl. Just knowing she was so close to him after what crap he spewed in my head this morning on patrol was enough to make me shake. Breathing in heavily through my mouth, I blew the breath out of my nose to dispel some of the scent spores that had gathered there and plastered a smile on my face.

"Hey, Red. Thank you." I said as I pecked her again on the lips and took the sandwiches she brought me for lunch. "How'd it go at Paul's?" I asked through teeth that desperately wanted to clench.

What I really wanted to do was bend her over, rip the jeans off of her petite little body and shove my cock inside of her, demanding she tell me who she belonged to.

Instead, I sat down on the picnic table outside of the community center and started wolfing down the food. Bella could tell something was wrong or maybe something was wrong with her because she wrung her hands together as she sat across from me. She kept quiet for a few seconds too long and I got impatient.

"So how'd it go at Paul's?" I asked more forcefully, this time through those clenched teeth.

"He told me." She squeaked out. Her beautiful doe like eyes were wide and scared and I forced myself to calm down.

I could register that her heart was thundering in her chest and her breathing was a little bit more labored. Easing my hand across the table to hers, I ran my fingers over the back of her hand and pulled one away from the other so she wouldn't continue to wring them on the table top.

"I see." I said quietly.

My insides twisted in my gut as I watched her nervous reaction to Paul's probable confession. He had admitted to me that though he did want to move up in the ranks, he knew how to do it the right way. He'd been angry with being kept out of the voyeurism part of play time and wanted to force my hand while letting me know something was up. Paul was very good at hiding his thoughts, censoring them so that we didn't know everything he was thinking at all times like everyone else. However, when he loudly and demandingly told me that he was in love with my woman, I almost shit a brick. I had to hold myself back from tearing a hole into his neck.


	26. Chapter 26

"She's mine." I'd growled at him through the mind link.

"I never said I was going after her. I just want you to know where I stand. If she wants me, she'll come to me on her own." He'd pointed out before heading in the opposite direction to close my circle around the rez.

As much as I hated the words he'd spoken, none were truer. If Bella wanted Paul, her best friend as her lover, she could very well go to him and I would step back but I'll be damned if I don't fight for her. There's a fine line of being gracious and giving up. I'll never give up unless I know the fight has been won. And even then, I'd probably still vie for her attention. I have no real issue with her having a male best friend but it does make things a lot more difficult when said best friend has a crush on your girl.

That's what I have a very big issue with.

I'm a possessive, aggressive, dominant man and I don't share what's mine. Bella is mine. I want her and need her for the rest of our lives.

All of this sucks though because he didn't say a fucking word until the morning after we had decided to start trying to get pregnant. Everyone in the pack knew we would be trying soon. Why didn't he say something before now? What the hell was his angle? Or did he just have really poor timing?

Bella continued to stay quiet throughout the whole lunch break and when I stood up from the picnic table and crumpled my trash to throw away, she stood with me. Fat tears rolled down her pale cheeks unchecked and she looked up at me with those beautiful big eyes of hers. My heart plummeted into my stomach. She was going to choose Paul over me. I could feel the little fissures cracking their way through my heart as she walked closer to me with that heartbreaking look of defeat on her face. I took a small step back when she tried to touch me and a sob ripped up from her throat and realization crossed her eyes before she threw herself into my arms, clinging to me like a limpet.

"Sam, no! It's always you. It's always going to be you." She cried softly into my chest where she pressed her nose until it was squashed between us. Her slender arms wound around my ribs as my arms came up to circle her shoulders and I leaned down to kiss her hair as her words filled me with satisfaction. The fissures sealed quickly as if they were never there and I silently berated myself for allowing doubt to cloud my mind.


	27. Chapter 27

I soothed her with a large hand down her back and clung to her as she hugged me tightly. "What's the matter then, Red?" I asked, my voice taut with emotion as I tried to keep it contained. Tremors wiggled down my arms and forced my fingers to strain every few seconds before I would force them to relax all over again. The clock started in just a few minutes and I knew I had to get back to work but this was more important to me.

Bella was always more important to me.

"How do I tell Paul I can't be his best friend anymore?" She whispered painfully. Sniffling against me, she pulled away enough to wipe her face on her shoulder before pressing herself back into my body.

Blowing a frustrated breath from between my lips, I closed my eyes and hugged her tightly. It was a dilemma for sure. Does she continue to be his friend and he continues to be in love with her or does she cut ties with him and potentially damage the inner workings with the pack? Bella is mine; what I consider to be my mate. And since I'm the Alpha of the Quileute werewolves, that makes her the Alpha female even if she doesn't turn into a giant wolf. It was a hard question but I had a harder one for her.

"Do you think you have to stop being his friend because of me or are you going to because it makes you uncomfortable that he's in love with you." Spitting the words out was harder than I thought and I glared into the distance while her face was pressed against me.

"Ugh." She said, pulling away and wiping her face again. "I don't _know_."

I nodded, knowing it was a hard question. "I'll be home when you get home from work. Try not to stress too much, alright? I love you." I said as I kissed her lips, unable to resist licking the seam of them, coaxing her to open so I could deepen it. She moaned quietly against my mouth and I pulled her closer to me. Brushing my lips against hers, I smiled as I spoke. "Don't do anything because it might make things easier for me. Do what you want to do for you. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth." My words were whispered with reverence and I could see in her eyes the love she held for me.

"I love you too, Sam. I'll see you tonight." She squeezed my hand in hers before completely letting go and starting down the road. I watched her, ready to turn back to the job when she spun suddenly, her cheeks flaming. "I'd follow you too. Don't think I wouldn't." The words were barely spoken louder than a whisper but the soft, warm wind carried them to my sensitive ears and I smiled widely, feeling more confident about our relationship than ever before.


	28. Chapter 28

By the time I got home, I was starving and filthy so I jumped in the shower and then started making lasagna. Bella had previously taught me so much in the kitchen, aware that I'd been a disaster chef before she came along. Her patience was amazing and she kept trying until I had a few decent meals down pat. Her words had inspired my spirits, keeping me light and happy for the rest of the day and I was content in knowing no matter what she decides to do with her friendship with Paul, she and I would be strong together. I didn't necessarily want her to end her friendship with Paul. It's not fair, even if he is in love with her. People can't help how they feel and Bella is such a kind hearted, compassionate person with soft, beautiful looks and a kinky side to boot.

I kind of berated myself for pulling in voyuers for my own personal pleasure but that thought soon dismissed itself. The wolves would have seen my sex life and Bella naked regardless because of the mind link so it wouldn't have mattered. Bella has a magnetic pull to her it seems that invites males in. It's like she's a siren, only she doesn't drain the life force out of her lovers.

Quite the opposite actually. I find myself very vigorous when she's around.

The lasagna was finishing up in the oven when Bella strolled through the door with a smile on her face. I leapt up from the couch where I was watching the nightly news and hugged her eagerly, placing sloppy kisses all over her face. She giggled and hugged me back, turning her face to meet my lips finally.

"I kind of like you being the dog who greets me." She said, her voice full of amusement. I growled at her and she laughed louder. "It smells good in here, babe."

Pulling her by the hand into the kitchen, I pushed her to sit in her chair and went to the oven, turning off the timer. "It's done now. I hope you're hungry."

She stood again. "I gotta pee, then I'll be hungry."

Once she disappeared down the hallway, I grabbed the tapered candles and small candle holders from the drawer I'd hidden them in and placed them on the table, lighting them. Turning down the overhead kitchen light and plating two settings of lasagna at our seats, I also poured two glasses of milk. I was sitting down, waiting for her when she returned. Her eyes lit up happily and the smile she graced me with was breathtaking.


	29. Chapter 29

"Sam, you're amazing." She breathed as she kissed my cheek while she passed me. Seating herself beside me in her chair, she took a bite of the food and smiled winningly. "It's amazing!"

I scoffed playfully. "Way to doubt me, Red." I grumbled lightly, earning an elbow to the forearm. It didn't hurt and I chuckled to which she huffed. "I had a great teacher."

"Of course you did." She swallowed her bite and her cheeks reddened. It was so odd to see that happen because after everything we've done together the last half year we've been together, she hadn't blushed very often at all. "You're a great teacher too." She said quietly before scooping another bite of cheesy pasta goodness into her tiny mouth. I watched as her lips wrapped around the fork and had to adjust my seat.

"I just remembered something." I said. She looked at me inquiringly. "It's only been like what, 6 months since I found you in the woods?" I asked. She nodded, a wrinkle forming between her brows as she wondered why I was bringing this up. Though she was over Cullen and his bloodsucking tendencies, I'd been meaning to let her know about the leech that was hanging around. She probably didn't know anything about her but I didn't like to leave her in the dark about anything. It felt oddly close to lying.

"Sam, what's up?" She asked, setting her fork down and giving me her full attention.

I cleared my throat and set my utensil down as well. "I've been meaning to tell you so don't think I was hiding anything. With everything going on, learning each other, growing our relationship, playtime, and then the engagement, I hadn't wanted to think of patrols and wolfing out. I actually came home to tell you yesterday but that asshat was here and well, you know what happened afterwards." I knew I was rambling but I was getting more and more nervous about telling her.

"Will you just spit it out, already? I'm not going to be mad that you forgot to tell me something. So long as you're not lying or hiding anything?" She checked.

"No it's not like that. I really did want to put it off until I could finish what had to be done but it's proving more difficult than we imagined so I was going to tell you last night."

"Then just tell me." Bella lifted the glass of milk to her lips and took a small sip. I waited until she set the glass down and licked the milk mustache from her upper lip.


	30. Chapter 30

"There's been a leech trying to get on the rez and we can't seem to get to her. She's very slippery and seems almost gleeful about it. We can't figure out what she wants. Whether it's a game to kill in the town because we're wolves or if it's something else. Didn't you say something about vampires having singers? Seth thought that maybe there was a tribe member who was this leech's singer…" I trailed off when I saw how shaky and pale Bella was and gave her my full attention. "Hey, hey hey!"

Picking her up in my arms, dinner forgotten, I carried her to the small cream love seat we had in the living room and sat her down on my lap. Her eyes were wide and her heart had taken off while her breaths came in hysterical pants. I didn't realize that talking about vampires would put her in this sort of state. We'd spoken about the Cullens a few times before, both in short and in depth after Paul had dug her out of her catatonic phase. It's been six months since that time and I can't recall her reacting this way.

The next words out of her mouth stilled my breaths and I felt my heart stutter in my chest.

Her voice was soft enough that even I had to strain to hear. "Her name is Victoria. Last spring when I 'ran away'?" She didn't pause long because she'd already told me the story about why she'd run away. "James had a mate. That's her."

Fuck.

"So she's after you?" I asked, already aware of the answer but my body wasn't as prepared. When she nodded, I had to force my Little Red from my lap, practically dumping her on the love seat and stood a good five feet away holding up a staying hand. Locking my limbs so that I could try to stave off the shift from man to beast, I clenched my fists so hard that my blunt nails pierced the palms. My breathing was labored and the tremors of the phase worked their way up and down my torso and out to my limbs like an electric shock from a bolt of lightning. The heat rolled off me in waves and growls fell from my lips with each exhale. I felt more than saw Bella stand and walk around to the other side of the kitchen.

That was good. She was further from me now. I knew if I unlocked my legs that I would phase so I analyzed the dimensions of the living room with a keen eye. I knew them by heart of course; the living room is twenty by fifteen and a half with an open concept into the kitchen so with Bella completely out of harm's way and me knowing that I needed to angle my body toward the front door so that there was no furniture in my wolf's way, I let my big black spirit wolf free.


	31. Chapter 31

The burning, bone breaking shift came smoothly with my anger and fear, leaving me on four giant paws and panting at the floor. It felt so good to be in such a large form as it felt like the rage was disbursed a bit better and not so concentrated inside my head.

"What are you doing in your house, boss?" Seth asked in my head. I saw through his eyes as he patrolled the northern border of the rez while Quil patrolled the southwestern border. Their thoughts let me know that there weren't any new stinging sweet stench of the red headed leech and focusing on something other than what I'd just learned had me calming down slightly.

"Sam...Here."

I looked up and got my head back to inside my house instead of out in the woods with my pack brothers. Bella is standing by the open doorway, holding the screen door open as she stands on the porch. Her complexion is less ashen than it had been moments before and I'm guessing the shock of watching me phase in the house was enough to bring her out of her rising hysteria. Choosing my steps carefully, so that my wolf claws didn't scuff or mark up the pristine pine boards on the floor that I'd so meticulously sanded and stained myself, I eased out of the house. Thankfully the neighbors that I had were separated by dense forestry so I didn't need to worry about getting caught squeezing my tall and wide frame out of the thirty six inch doorway. As I passed by Bella, I almost purred at the sensation of her thin fingers raking through my fur. I heard her follow me off the porch and around the side of the house where the forest was thickest. It was the only thing separating my house from Second Beach.

I pawed at the ground as I watched Bella watch me. Opening my thoughts to the other two on patrol, their gasps were my own as they heard and saw what Bella told me about the leech.

"What the fuck are we going to do now?" Quil ranted in my head. "We've got to get rid of her. We can't lose Bella."

"Not just Bella but anyone. Everyone is in danger because she's after one of us." Seth pointed out calmly. He had thought of Bella as one of ours since before I even set eyes on the girl. Because she had been friends with Jake and then Paul after Cullen left, Seth had been hanging around her since before he phased.


	32. Chapter 32

Once I'd set my sights on her -wearing a baggy red sweatshirt that hung to her knees as she sat on First Beach- there was nowhere for her to run. I wanted her and I wooed her until I got her. Admittedly, she'd been starved for attention so it hadn't taken long to win part of her over but her mind and even some of her heart had been another matter entirely. Bella had closed herself off to love after the leech crushed her heart in the forest outside her home and left her to fend for herself for hours after his departure. She hadn't wanted or welcomed love but she had craved the attention and needed reassurance. My smooth charm and warm, gentle touch had persuaded her a bit quicker than I ever anticipated and she'd let her body guide her instead of her head. It had been like something in her mind snapped open like an old, brittle latch on an antique chest. She was suddenly open to my attempts and instead of being subtle anymore, I became persistent.

Bella was my Little Red and I would never let her go willingly.

Now that I was positive she didn't want Paul over me, I wouldn't have to fight my pack brother. I could keep her for as long as she'd let me have her…

...And maybe even longer than that.

I was jerked out of my inner musings when two more of the pack phased in. Jake and Embry were switching Seth and Quil on patrol and they both seemed shocked to see me in wolf form outside my house. Once they were filled in on why, Jake lifted the alarm and moments later the rest of the pack phased in. Leah stayed quiet and observant like always -silent and stoic bitch that she was- but when she realized what the leech was after, her jowls pulled back and she snarled at the thought of one of our own being attacked...hunted.

"We'll figure it out. We won't let her anywhere near Bella." Leah promised.

Though she had been banned from our private play time and she was a complete bitch to everyone in the pack, she still had a heart of solid gold and would lay her life down for someone she considered family. Bella had earned her respect and love by simply being herself. It had been comical when Bella had bit an actual hole in Leah's cheek the night she'd tried to lay her hands on me while Bella and I played. Instead of being pissed, like I was afraid of, she actually praised Bella for growing balls and defending what she wanted.

It was still easier to keep her out of our bedroom though.


	33. Chapter 33

Honestly, I was half tempted to ban Paul as well. Perhaps they could find solace with each other and leave us alone in that respect.

"Jeez, thanks a lot boss." Paul grumbled and I chuffed, forgetting that my mind was open for all at the moment.

"Back to business, please!" Jake intervened.

The pack began showing themselves in my backyard and Bella's eyes lit up when she saw all of them. She ran forward and greeted each of them with a pat between the eyes and a loving caress before heading inside. I knew she was going to make some big casserole that would feed all of us.

Phasing back to human now that I had my wits about me, I pulled on a spare set of cutoffs that I kept in a wicker ottoman on the back porch. Tossing another pair to Quil who for some reason didn't have his own on his leg, we all sat down on various pieces of outdoor furniture and proceeded to discuss how we were going to get this leech...This 'Victoria', away from Bella for good.

Our pack meeting lasted for another hour as we ran scenarios and ploys to each other, each one getting knocked back down until we were able to build a solid plan along with a backup plan.

The smell of chop suey wafted through the back screen door and we all jumped up, eager to sink our teeth into the deliciousness that was always guaranteed by Bella.

As I sat at the head of the table, Bella sat to my right with Jake next to her. Jared and Paul sat on my left and the rest filled the remaining chairs wherever they chose to sit. I tucked into my food, feeling ravished from not finishing dinner earlier.

I felt like a complete ass for bringing the subject up at all.

"I put the lasagna away, Sam. I figured you can bring it for lunch tomorrow."

Laying my hand upon hers where it rested between us on the table, I smiled at her in thanks. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled back and I was glad to see the faith she had in me that I would protect her from this vampire. She knew we had a pack meeting about it and she entrusted all of us to protect her and not get hurt. It would have made things so much more difficult if she had tried to run off to protect us. What a foolish notion that would have been. I am glad my girl's smarter than that.


	34. Chapter 34

"You really don't know how lucky I am to have you." I said, my tone low even though I knew everyone here could hear me perfectly.

Aside from a few playful gags and an 'awe' from Leah, Bella nodded. "I do know how lucky you are to have me because I'm lucky to have you." She winked at me as Leah playfully gagged this time and Quil said 'awe' sarcastically from across the table. Bella laughed and flipped them all off which pulled an unexpected laugh from me, my eyes widening at her vulgar display. We all shared jokes around the table as we continued to finish off the whole pot of chop suey. Once dinner was cleaned up and everyone started to leave, Bella held the door open as Paul and then Jake were the last ones to step out of it. Jake stopped and set his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get her, Bells. Don't worry." He assured her.

Giving him a bright smile, though I could see the worry in her eyes, she nodded. "I trust you guys. You'll be safe and you'll keep me safe too."

Once the door was shut and latched for the night, Bella wound her arms around my waist and sighed heavily. We didn't speak as we stood there for long minutes, just embracing each other. Her ear was pressed to my chest as my hand curled around her ponytail, twisting the silky strands around my hand and rubbing her back soothingly. After a few moments, I smelled the saltiness from her tears.

"I've got you." I whispered before pressing a tender kiss to the top of her head.


	35. Chapter 35

I spent the next few days between working and baking, cleaning the house spotless. The pine boards shined and the cabinets gleamed. I made countless casseroles, stocking them in the chest freezer down in the creepy basement of Sam's house and had two cookie jars full of snickerdoodles as well. It wouldn't last long with a pack of ravaging wolves around but it helped me to keep my mind off of Victoria while they were all running themselves ragged trying to figure out a way to keep me safe.

To rid the world of Victoria, herself.

On the third day of the pack being on constant patrols and I'd exhausted all of my efforts to keep busy, I called and left a voicemail for Charlie, wishing him well and asking him to call me just so I know he's safe. It worried me that I haven't heard from him for a couple of days. There wasn't any more news in Seattle that was any different then the last report. It gave me hope that the vengeful vampire was done her dealings. Once Sam told me that she was around, it didn't take long for me to deduce that she was behind the 'serial murders'. What I couldn't figure out, though, was why she wasn't being discreet about her feedings. Why would she kill so indiscriminately? A flash of a painting I saw in Carlisle's study once ran through my mind, making me pause on the way down the hallway. Edward had said that Carlisle stood with the Italian coven, a group of vampire rulers who only had a few strict laws they expected to be followed. The punishment for breaking those few laws were given only one option. Death. I do recall being told that one of the rules was to hunt inconspicuously, with victims who are unlikely to be missed. If Victoria was behind the killings as I suspected, wouldn't that alert the Volturi? Pretty sure leaving bodies all over a large city doesn't mean she's being conspicuous.

I sat heavily on the couch and cradled my head in my hands, tendrils of my hair falling around me after pulling from the messy bun piled at the top of my head. I thought of what that would mean for the wolves and, indirectly, me. So far, the rulers didn't know that I knew about the existence of vampires, but that doesn't mean they wouldn't make a trip down to Forks to pay a visit to their friends, the Cullens. Sure, they would see that the clan had moved on from the area but Paul had told me that the stench of vampires irritated the wolves almost as much as the stench of the wolves irritated the vampires. Would the Volturi scent the wolves out if they came close to La Push? What would that mean for us?

A war?


	36. Chapter 36

I could only hope and pray that it didn't come to that. Hopefully, if the Italian coven did come to Seattle, they would take care of the threat of exposure and leave immediately, thus leaving the wolves alone.

I stood from the couch with a huff and realized there was nothing else for me to clean. Sam was due back from work soon. I want to get information on wolves - real wolves - online before he gets home. Perhaps there's something that would work to capture and kill Victoria that the shifters weren't doing.

Or maybe I was just putting too much effort into something that was in reality, beyond my control.

After I put the rest of the cleaning supplies away and stored the vacuum in a side closet, I went to the laptop on the desk in the corner of the living room and powered it on. While I waited for it to load, I got myself a cup of hot cocoa to soothe me. It was something my mom always used to calm me down after nightmares when I was a child and I've used it ever since when I felt my anxiety building. I brought up Chrome and google searched wolf hunting techniques. Perhaps there was something real wolf packs did that the human wolves didn't know about instinctually.

Sam was hesitant but finally admitted to me that Victoria had gotten too close for comfort a few times and I really wanted her out of my life for good because I would end up with an ulcer worrying this much for too long.

My search on wolves didn't go as well as I'd hoped it would. Most of the latest research explained about their numbers versus the size of the prey they hunted and not the actual techniques they used specifically. The pack had enough numbers and the size, obviously. They just needed a new plan considering what they've done this far hasn't produced the obvious goal. I shut the laptop with a frustrated sigh and rolled away from the desk in the chair, letting it spin slowly before it came to a stop. What kind of plan they needed though, I had no clue.

The front door opened and I spun in the computer chair to see Sam almost glaring at me. His large hand pushed the door shut and it slammed into the frame as it latched in place. His heavy brows were pulled low over his nose as he watched me walk up to him.

"Is there a problem?" I asked as I stood to greet him.


	37. Chapter 37

His body was taut and tense as I gripped his shoulders to steady myself as I kissed his lips.

He did not kiss me back.

"Uh, Sam. What's the matter?" I asked, standing back a few feet to look at him.

The way he was looking at me had me wracking my brain curiously trying to figure out why he would be looking at me like this. I opened my mouth to ask him again what his problem was when the veritable light bulb went off over my head and a squeak left my mouth. I spun away from him without another word and darted down the hall, pulling my baggy tee over my head in the process and pulling the elastic band from my hair as I went.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

The words ran on a loop in my head. I didn't dare speak aloud.

Wiggling my hips to try aiding me in shucking the pants from my body, I slung my legs out, kicking each sneaker off my foot and bouncing around to pull the end of the pants off me.

No wonder he's pissed off. I completely forgot about today's play! Oh God, thank goodness I had showered just before I put away all the supplies. At least part of me was thinking!

Just as I snapped the collar around my neck and got on my knees, Sam rounded the door to the bedroom. My hair was most likely a mess of tangles around my shoulders and the leash was forgotten on the dresser, but I was bare to him. My knees were placed shoulder width apart and I sat on my heels, my pads of my toes on the floor to keep me balanced. Hair hung in my face but I kept my hands folded in front of me instead of moving to fix it. I'd already messed this up enough tonight. His expression had smoothed out from the angry glare and I sat prettily, waiting for acknowledgement. I knew I had fucked up by forgetting. I would be getting punished for that, definitely. Posed at the foot of the bed on the carpeting, I kept my eyes down after my Alpha entered the bedroom. From the corner of my eye, I noticed him appraising me and hoped he took into consideration that though I forgot about our play time, I was quick and eager once I'd remembered. I saw him strip from his work jeans, seeing them crumple on the floor, before his red shirt followed suit. He toed off his boots and pulled off his socks, leaving them in the same pile. As he walked around me, his palm landed on my head and I stiffened, waiting for the reprimand.


	38. Chapter 38

It didn't come. His fingers smoothed some of the tangles in my hair as he continued walking around me. I heard him step up to the dresser and pick up the leash. Once it was clicked into place, he gave me one command.

"Come."

The deep baritone that rumbled from his chest with that word had me closing my eyes in relief as he tugged the leash. The leather from the thick collar dug into my neck slightly and I followed on my hands and knees out of the bedroom. He walked me like a dog down the hallway and into the bathroom, leaving the door open and hooking the loop of the leash onto the door knob. I kept my eyes down as I heard him use the toilet and then wash his hands. When I thought he might be looking at me through the mirror in front of him, I darted my tongue out to lick at my lips and adjusted my sitting stance so my knees were further apart.

He hummed a little in the back of his throat as he lifted the leash and tugged again without a word. I followed him down the hallway to the living room and flinched when the end of the leash slapped my ass cheek like a whip. The leather stung and I bit my lip to keep from moaning. I hadn't expected that.

He brought us over to the couch and I sat in front of him, facing away, as he sat down on the cushion. I wasn't sure what he was thinking. Were we just going to sit here, him on the couch, me on the floor, to watch television? The air in the house was a bit chilly because while I was cleaning, I'd opened the kitchen window a crack to air out some of the harsher cleanser scents. My nipples were pebbled tightly and goosebumps rose on my legs. I shifted to get a little more comfortable on my heels when Sam's fingers went through my hair much like they had in the bedroom. I closed my eyes in contentment as he gently worked the knots from the bun I'd pulled out of my hair in haste. The warmth from his body on my back felt divine and I adjusted myself again to be closer to him. Now my butt was on the cold floor and my legs were bent to the side of me but his knees and thighs pushed against my shoulders and kept me feeling warm. Once my hair was falling down my shoulders more smoothly, he gathered the strands and started braiding them. The thick plait fell down my spine and he tied the end off with an elastic band. I wondered if he'd picked up the one I had discarded on my run down the hall or if he was just magic that way.


	39. Chapter 39

His large hands sat on my shoulders and I nervously anticipated the spanking or reprimand I would receive from him for forgetting our evening arrangements. I tried to keep from flinching when his fingers moved again and they started to dig into the muscles of my shoulders and neck. The gentle push and release he performed on me was delicious and I continued biting my lip to keep the noises contained. However, when he worked a particular knot in the back of my shoulder blade that I hadn't been able to ease myself in the shower, I sighed long and deep in satisfaction, my head tilting to the side. It wasn't long before his ministrations became something more. The long, tracing strokes he sent along the curve of my neck, down the length of my arm and back up again. He continued to run his fingers tantalisingly up and down my skin, all over my upper body. I ached between my legs and adjusted myself on the floor. The cool wood did nothing to help with friction and moving only served to make the floor slick with my arousal.

When his fingers came around to the front of me, he leaned forward to reach down over my breasts, purposefully avoiding the areolas and tracing the soft curves before sweeping his fingers back up to my shoulders and neck. I leaned back into the seat of the couch, pressing my upper body into his lower half and giving him better access to the front of me. I closed my eyes in sweet bliss and enjoyed the sensations his rubbing fingers provided me.

A knock at the door interrupted him and he growled as he stood. He didn't care if he opened the door completely naked. I just hoped for their sake, whoever was on the other side of the door was pack. Anyone else would be getting a surprise. I almost laughed out loud at that thought.

"Stay." He commanded and I did. I didn't bother turning around to see who, if anyone, entered and I didn't try to listen to what was said. If it was important, I knew this would be over and I desperately didn't want that to be the case. My core was already throbbing with anticipation and I was eager to be punished and thus rewarded.

"Alright, Red. Play time's over." Sam sighed, as he shut the door on whomever was on the other side.


	40. Chapter 40

I dropped my head in defeat as my hands came up to unhook the collar, laying it and the leash on the coffee table in front of me before standing. Turning to face my fiance, I watched his eyes devour my body hungrily. I sauntered up to him and smiled coyly, raking my fingers over his chest as I came up to him. He ducked down quickly and kissed me hard, his hands coming to frame my face.

Breathing heavily after a long, passionate kiss, he leaned his forehead against mine. "I gotta go help the pack. Victoria's around again, but I will be back." He reached down and swatted my ass hard, making me moan as I pressed my nose into his face, kissing his chin. "I love you."

I sighed heavily as I hugged him tightly before pressing up on the balls of my feet to kiss his cheek. "Be safe, Sam. I love you too."

Once the door shut behind him, I stood still for a moment, waiting for the tell tale sound of the wolf alarm. The long, low and deep howl lasted a good ten seconds before other quieter howls replied. They would be meeting up to go over their plan, I was sure. I was also sure I'd be home alone for quite some time so I went to the bedroom to slip on some fleece lined sweats. I plopped down on the couch with the remote and some popcorn after shutting the kitchen window, turning on some mindless show to keep my mind occupied until I fell asleep. I knew one of the wolves was outside the house, keeping watch over me and though I was grateful, I was always worried when they did that. Splitting up the pack wasn't a great idea if they wanted the strength in numbers. The waiting wolf was always jittery and anxious, watching the action from a stand still.

The time passed slowly and every passing hour that didn't find me sleeping, had me more and more panicky. Did Victoria find them? Did they find her? Would anyone be hurt? I twirled my hair around and around my finger as my mind played tricks on me. The wind brought a whistling sound, rustling leaves and branches outside the windows. The sun had set hours ago and I haven't heard any wolves since Sam left. A blanket was curled around my legs and I clutched the remote in my hand as if it would save me from a vengeful vampire. The TV droned on in the background and though I fought it, my eyes closed several times, causing me to jerk awake again after a few moments. At some point, as the time neared three in the morning, I heard the front door click shut softly.


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you for all the great reviews. I'm so glad you're enjoying this so far. :-) Every time I see favorites, follows, and reviews, it makes me smile so big! **

**Happy Reading!**

As soon as I landed on four giant paws, the pack mind linked with mine and what I saw from several different angles had me tearing up the yard and practically flying toward the cliffs behind Jake. Twilight was upon us and a heavy fog lingered between the trees, thickening the closer we got to the top of the cliffs. We raced onward, heading for Forks, Victoria's wild red curls were pulled back behind her with her speed as she tried to outrun the pack and she wasn't alone. As I galloped toward the action with Jake, I counted fourteen other vampires with her and each of them were stopping every few moments to take a swing at one of my wolves. Leah pounced on one of the slower vampires, a small girl who looked to be about sixteen years old, ripping her throat out and decapitating her quickly with an irritable growl. She wasted no time to stop and light the girl on fire and continued chasing the hoard that threatened our lives. Seth was right behind her and caught a male mid jump by his ankle. The hard thud of his body hitting the forest floor shook the earth and Seth yanked his foot off, tossing the appendage aside and ignoring the male's screams as he went in for the kill. Embry took a swift clothes-lining sweep to his hind legs, tripping him up and causing him to yelp. I felt the pain as if it were my own and spoke to him out of concern.

"Easy, Embry!" I commanded through the link. "Fall back and start a fire with what we've destroyed already." I didn't want him trying to run this off before his quick healing had a chance to work.

He grunted out a pained, "'K, boss," before he phased out. I could only hope his legs weren't too injured.

I took down the vampire that hurt Embry with an ear shattering roar, shutting off any emotion I might have for these creatures that were brutally turned for Victoria's sick vengeance. That she would so callously kill these humans simply to get passed us, made me want to throw up. The knowledge that she was after Little Red and that she was doing this to kill her sent white hot rage through my veins. I picked up my speed, nodding left to Jake.

Paul and Jared were racing to the east, as we neared the Forks town line, trying to head off a group of three that split from Victoria's army, while Jake and I turned west. Victoria was leaping from tree to tree as she laughed and squealed her disgusting delight. Leah and Seth caught up to us while we all continued to take out vampire after vampire. The air was thick with the sweet stench of their venom and our noses burned but we pushed forward, not ceasing in our crusade to protect not only Bella, but the surrounding towns as well. Our growls and angry roars were matched with the spitting hisses of the vampires and Victoria's delusional laughter. I wanted to end her myself. To decapitate the one being who sought out my love's blood for revenge.


	42. Chapter 42

Hours had passed as we raced around and around between Forks and La Push and as we neared Forks for the umpteenth time, I knew this was going to be it. Commands and directions were shouted in the mind link, keeping everyone on their toes and on the lookout for any more trouble as we encountered more and more leeches. Each one was taken down swiftly and I wondered if the redhead had bothered training them or if she just let brand new vampires loose on the town. I could hear the road noise from the one oh one and knew that we needed to finish this quickly. No more humans needed to die because of these demons.

Paul, Jared, and Jake took down several more vampires between them and a quick calculation showed me that only two were left, just as they came into view. A blonde leech ran beside Victoria, as if they were taunting us, heading closer and closer to La Push with every side swipe. They danced around us, playing some sick game and heading straight toward Bella to end it. An enraged roar left my foaming muzzle at the thought of these two ticks getting any closer to Bella and the reservation. The blonde leech twisted around as we came upon them, his face mottled with his own kind of rage. The sound of crashing waves below the cliffs we now stood on for the third time this night echoed off the trees. The moon hid behind transparent gray clouds and the heavy fog lowered from the cliff tops to the ocean below, giving the forest an eerie glow. I knew if I looked south, I'd be able to see the porch light at my house. If I honed my hearing just right, I'd be able to make out Bella's sweet heartbeat. That meant if I could, so could they. We were too close for comfort, we always had been. Now seeing that we had taken out their army, the leech locked eyes with me and I could see the hungry look in those unsettling red orbs as he brought his arm back, his fingers shaped like claws. I saw Victoria duck under Jared as he jumped for her before leaping onto a tree and holding on like a monkey. Her mouth was fixed in a sick smirk as she watched the rest of the pack circle below. I growled low in my throat as I ran into her henchman head first, the crown of my head slamming into his stone like stomach so hard that I saw stars but it knocked him back several feet...Not before his claws grabbed the scruff of my neck and I felt his nails slice through my thick wolf pelt like it was wet tissue paper. He bent low, digging his hand into the ground to stop his backward descent, his mouth twisted in a vile hiss.


	43. Chapter 43

Before he had time to straighten himself into a defensive pose, I jumped over him, grabbing one arm at the shoulder and wrenching it off as I landed behind him.

My neck knitted back together but I could feel the hot blood dripping off of me. My skin burned and I locked my jaw against the pain. His scream of pain and anger fueled my inner beast and my laugh echoed in the mind link. Paul, Leah, and Jared were chasing Victoria again as Jake and Seth gathered more pieces of vampire flesh to set aflame and be rid of the hoard for good. The blonde came at me with a holler of rage and he kicked his leg out as I came around his side. It was so fast that I didn't see it coming until the pain ricocheted across my body. At least two ribs snapped in half, and something vital inside my body felt liquefied as the pain burned it's way through me. Paul came to my aid as I fell to the ground, huffing with difficulty and trying to fight the blackness that encroached on my vision.

I was vulnerable like this but there was no way I could stand. The bracken and sticks made a poor resting place, the scent of rotting wet leaves hung heavy in the air, along with the stench of iron. My lung must have been punctured from a broken rib and blood seeped out of my muzzle. My tongue lazily licked at the metallic liquid as I vaguely watched Paul decimate the blonde leech before I closed my eyes in relief for just a moment.

Unsure how much time had passed, I was brought out of my agonized unconsciousness by a loud shriek. My head pounded with the sound, a migraine of epic proportions now embedded in my skull. The scream echoed through the pack mind as a wolf's terrified howl rent the air. Paul vanished from my line of sight and as I struggled to stand, still unsteady, I watched through the eyes of my pack as Victoria swiftly landed on Leah's back.


	44. Chapter 44

She reached her pale hand around the she wolf's throat and squeezed, effectively cutting off the howl to a strangled gurgle. I felt my heart constrict in my chest as I watched helplessly, a howl leaving my muzzle. "No!" echoed through the mind link, my eyes barely adjusting to the scene in front of me. Blood poured through Victoria's fingers as I watched my pack circle the last, vindictive vampire. Helpless to stop her as she crushed Leah's larynx. Jake lunged for the red head, diving over Leah and clamping his massive maw onto Victoria's shoulder but without any difficulty, the vampire swatted him away like an annoying fly. He landed beyond her with only a scrap of her shirt between his teeth. Embry took advantage of her distraction, coming seemingly out of nowhere, and beheading the vampire with one swift yank to her neck with his _bare fucking hands_. He landed on his ass, groaning loudly as he tossed Victoria's decapitated head away from him with a disgusted look. Leah sank to the forest floor, blood seeping out from under her neck. Her pitiful wail of despair sang through the mind link but the wolf itself did not utter a word. Her breathing was there, but a whistle through her teeth, and very labored, her eyes clenched shut in pain. Seth phased human and hurried to her, gently urging her to lay flat on her side.

"Oh, Lee Lee." He whispered.

My steps were slow and shaking but I made it to Leah, gently lying down beside her as I gave her my silent support.

"It hurts! Oh God. Oh my God." Her watery words were full of torment and fear. Victoria had crushed her throat in preparation of tearing it out.

Gathered around us both, the pack nudged and leaned, hoping to ease some of our pain. My lung was healing quicker than I anticipated but my ribs were still knitting. Seth moved some of Leah's pelt from her wound and a collective gasp ran through the link simultaneously with Seth's. The once smooth expanse of skin gave way to a pink gnarled mess as it heals itself. Leah saw what we all did and her inner cries became louder. She would forever be disfigured by the vampire's hand.

"Come on, Lee. Let's go home. We need to clean this up." Seth said softly.

I wasn't sure what anyone would be able to do for her, if anything, but I prayed she would be able to speak again. After being sure the last of the vampire pieces were all burned and there was only smoldering piles of ash, we left as an organized unit, heading away from Forks and back to the reservation, our thoughts solemn.


	45. Chapter 45

When the knock on the door interrupted us earlier this evening, I was ready to rip someone's head off. It had been days since Bella and I had played and I was anxious to feel her wrapped around my aching cock again. We had made plans that morning before I left for work, so when I got home, I was shocked to see that she'd forgotten. She had never forgotten before. In light of how the night turned out, leaving the cliffs bloody and broken with another pack mate forever deformed, I could only feel anger. More anger than I've felt in a long time. Anger at the vampire that created a small army to try distracting us. Anger at Bella being her target. Anger at the spirits for allowing such a vile creature to exist. Anger...So much fucking anger at myself!

I let my guard down, I let that leech get the better of me and of Leah and she was paying for it. She'd pay for it for the rest of your life. If patrols had been tighter, if we had been better, faster, stronger, none of this would have happened. I let my pack down by keeping soft.

"You didn't keep us soft, boss." Paul said through the mind link as we loped slowly toward the reservation. "You've had us training and fighting and patrolling since day one. Just because two leeches got the best of us for a second doesn't mean you lost."

"He's right," Jared agreed. "We torched all the rest of them before the red head even made a move on us."

"Talk about fast. That went better than I thought it would when I saw how many were here." Embry muttered.

"I agree." Leah whispered through our connected minds.

I stopped and turned towards her, searching her large round wolf eyes for the truth, but she averted my gaze and started walking again, just as slow as before.

"Don't let two little injuries get you down, Sam. We'll heal." Her words came out bitter yet soft. I could hear in her thoughts what she didn't say. She was scared of being scarred for life and I found myself wishing there was something I could do to help her. Perhaps Sue would know more. When Seth got Leah home to her mother, they would hopefully find a way to salvage some of the skin, so it wouldn't look so mangled.

The overwhelming emotion that filled me at my pack's support was breathtaking. It makes me proud to know that these people are my family. My brothers and sister.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot." Their unwavering support definitely helped to improve my mood.


	46. Chapter 46

The rest of the trek home, the tune of Coming up for Air by some band Bella liked played on a continual loop and it didn't even seem to bother the rest of them, as solemn as we all were. When we were close enough to our own homes, we split up and headed our separate ways. Seth had Leah, brushing his side against hers in support the whole way home.

"Get some rest. Leah, Seth, if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to let us know." I told them. "You all did great work tonight. All of you."

When I shifted human, I saw how badly I looked, caked in dried blood down my arms and neck, a large purple bruise on my side from the broken ribs. They were still knitting together slowly and it aches like a bitch to walk. I didn't want to scare Bella though so I used the hose on the side of the house to quickly wash the blood off of myself. The temperature of my body created steam as my skin dried quickly. When I walked inside, my eyes were immediately drawn to my girl, sleeping sitting up on the couch with a blanket around her and a remote in her hand. She is beautiful and peaceful and I closed the door carefully so as not to wake her. Unfortunately, the click of the door jerked her awake and she spun to see who was behind her.

Bella's eyes widened as her gaze roamed my body and she stood slowly, clicking off the television before dropping the remote onto the couch and approaching me as I grimaced at the look of tears in her eyes.

"I'm okay." I whispered as she touched the bruise with the gentlest of touches.

"You're hurt." Her voice cracked as she continued to assess my body for damage. She walked around me as she looked for more evidence and I stood still, letting her check me over. Her fingers swept through the back strands of my hair and I could feel the dried blood I'd missed flake onto my back.

Her breath hitched and I smelled the salt from her tears.

"I'm okay, Red." I said softly, turning to meet her gaze and wrap her in my embrace.

She tentatively wrapped her arms around my lower waist, careful of the mottled bruise.

"Let's go to bed." Slipping my hand in hers as I pulled her toward the bedroom.


	47. Chapter 47

As I laid down on the mattress, Bella stood hovering over me and touching me softly making goosebumps rise on my skin. The reverent look in her eye as she assessed my damage and lovingly touched me made my heart swell.

"They hurt you." She kept her voice soft, as if afraid to disturb the air. "What happened?"

I pulled her down on top of me carefully and she dodged my side as she moved over me to lay against my undamaged side. Her cheek pressed against my peck and I wrapped my arm around her, drawing her even closer. I needed her warmth, her scent. I kissed the top of her head.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." I wanted to stay awake and tell her but I could feel the sandman forcing my eyes to close. I knew that this was better, though. I needed the rest to heal faster. With my mate by my side, curled up around me with her heavenly scent filling my nostrils, I drifted off quickly with a rumbling purr in my chest and her fingers tracing my skin.

I couldn't go back to sleep. My eyes were glued to the angry reddish purple bruise on Sam's right side. I didn't even want to think about the thick mottled lines on the back of his neck. When I walked around Sam in the living room and saw those marks, I almost sobbed right there, barely keeping the sound inside of me. He didn't need my pain when he was dealing with so much of his own. I yearned to clean and salve the angry lines that ran from the bottom of his skull all the way to between his shoulder blades. Four jagged raised marks. I knew it was from a vampire. Whatever happened out there tonight damaged my Sam and I wondered if anyone else was hurt. My fingers continued to trace light patterns on his chest and upper stomach and I watched as goosebumps raised up on his skin. My eyelids got heavier the longer I lay curled up next to him and I finally succumbed to sleep with one last inhale of Sam's calming scent.

I awoke to Sam's warm fingers tracing over my hip softly, sending tingles up my spine. "Good morning." I said, my voice thick with sleep.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said, pressing a kiss to my forehead when I looked at him and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I pushed away from him minutely, despite his noise of disapproval.


	48. Chapter 48

"Much better, actually." He twisted his torso as he laid there. "No pain this morning."

Relief in the form of a sigh released from me but my eyes were pulled to the back of his neck that I couldn't see right now and when I met Sam's eyes again, he squinted at me.

"Is it bad?" He asked as he turned his back to me so I could see it better.

"Yeah. It's permanent, I think. It hasn't gotten better."

A deep sigh left him and then he turned onto his back and wrapped me up in his arms, holding me tightly.

"We got her. She's gone." I couldn't quite tell if he was telling me or reassuring himself. It sounded like both.

"Is everyone else okay?" I knew the answer was no when he tensed around me. I pressed a kiss to his chest, my way of giving silent support.

"Leah got hurt pretty bad…" He paused. "She'll be okay eventually but she probably won't ever speak again."

I sat up, keeping my hand on his abdomen, I just needed to touch him. "Oh God, what happened?"

Sam groaned as he rolled off the bed. "Let's take a shower and then I"ll make you breakfast and tell you what's going on."

"No, Sam. Tell me now." I slipped my hand in his and pulled him back down to sit with me on the side of the bed.

He sighed deeply and I knew he just wanted to forget about the whole thing. I shouldn't be pushing him. He said Victoria's gone. That he and the rest of the pack survived but I feel as if I should know. I couldn't help myself but to push him. I watched as he rubbed a large palm over his face before starting the long story of what they went through last night. I shook with fear as he described how many vampires they were up against and the grueling details he told me about Leah's throat. I felt my heart bleed for her as he told me how she reacted. I made a decision to help her anyway I could. My head rested against his shoulder and my fingers traced along the bulging muscles of his upper arm as I listened intently. When he described the blonde vampire, I reached over and grabbed my phone. Pulling up the missing boy's photo, I showed Sam, questions pouring out of my eyes, praying it wasn't true.

"Yeah, that's him." Sam confirmed with a sigh and I deflated.


	49. Chapter 49

I had helped Charlie and Riley Bier's family put fliers up when he went missing. The young man had only just turned seventeen and he was going to tour U-Dub when he went missing. Now he is dead. He was killed by a maniac for revenge against a human and her pack of wolves. The worst part of all this, his parents will never know. They can never know because how would it be explained? He's nothing but ash in the wind now. Anger filled my veins at the unfairness of it all. I trembled with the overwhelming emotion as tears filled my eyes.

Sam wrapped me up in his arms, pulling me into his lap and I swung my arms around his neck as he let me get myself under control.

After a shower and putting some thick black salve on the Sam's new scars, I made breakfast. There was enough for the entire pack because I knew they'd be coming over any moment now. Just as I was scooping diced hash browns in a large bowl, the whole brood came in through the front door, letting the screen slap closed with every entry.

"Morning, Bella." Quil greeted as he kissed my cheek before digging into the food.

"Morning, guys. How are you?" I asked them as a group.

They all started talking at the same time about last night as they each grabbed a plate and loaded it with food. Quil was left to guard me so he missed out on the action but was able to witness it through the mind link. I patted his shoulder in gratitude as I passed by him to set a basket of hot rolls on the table. As the screen door slapped closed again, I looked up and all former conversations were halted, as if someone had pressed mute on a loud radio.


	50. Chapter 50

My eyes traveled over the mangled, twisted throat of Leah Clearwater. Her hair was greasy and the skin of her neck was covered in a thick layer of the same black salve I had put on Sam. The common handmade cream was a staple within the tribe, used to ease of pain and to help with scarring. The white tee she wore was stretched too much around the collar and hung off her, almost hiding the denim shorts she was wearing underneath. Her eyebrows were knitted together as if she was angry but the tears in her eyes proved otherwise. I rushed over to her and grabbed her hand. She jerked, as if not expecting me to touch her and she opened her mouth only to look defeated and the tears slipped passed the waterline of her eyelids. I embraced her tightly, pulling her through the doorway and into the kitchen. Her arms stayed limp by her side. The boys behind me started murmuring at a more respectful volume as I stood there hugging Leah. It took a few moments but her arms finally came up to hug me back and she buried her face in my neck as she sobbed soundlessly. I rubbed her back soothingly and just held her. Seth came in behind her and I gave him a sympathetic tight lipped smile.

After a few minutes, Leah ended the embrace and pulled away, glaring at the floor.

"We'll work on it. We'll figure something out." I tried to reassure her. A breath much like a scoff passed between her lips before she went to the table to sit beside Paul. She pulled a plate from the pile and built it up with eggs and potatoes, leaving the harder foods like bacon untouched.

"Does it hurt to swallow?" I asked softly as I sat across from her, beside Sam.

She nodded as she ate slowly, her throat undulating as she winced in pain.

"Mom says after it's properly healed she might be able to get her to a surgeon to at least fix the swallowing part if it doesn't heal also. She can breathe fine but her voice box is likely permanently scarred." Seth explained as he slowly filled his plate.

As the rest of breakfast passed, the pack got livelier. Even Leah didn't seem too upset as her mind was taken off of the situation. Until she tried to speak, that is. By the third time, her fist came down on the table hard in frustration and all conversation stopped, everyone looking at her. I tried to avert my gaze as I cleared the dishes, I could see the tremors in her arms get worse, and I knew she was trying not to cause a scene. When she realized everyone stopped talking to look at her, she stood fluidly and stalked out the door. Jared followed after her, telling Sam he'd talk to her.


	51. Chapter 51

Sam hung his head as if this was his fault. He's wrong of course. It's mine. If I hadn't gotten involved with Edward in the first place then none of this would have happened. Sam's hand found mine and he tugged me from where I was leaning at the counter to his lap. It was as if he could feel my self flagellation.

I leaned my back into his chest and he linked his hands together on my lap, kissing my shoulder. It was easy to let my mind erase when he touched me this way. The ease of our relationship was so much more than I ever imagined a relationship could be. With Edward, I was practically controlled and protected as if I were a child. With Sam, I could be who I was without worry that he would be upset. He loves me completely, through and through and I love him too.

I was thankful for the weekend when it arrived. The last week had been filled with tension and anxiety. Sue was able to convince Leah to agree to the throat surgery but she was nervous. A few days after the fight with the vampires, her throat had healed finally but it after some x-rays, it was found that she was full of scar tissue, which made it difficult to swallow and even breathe. Leah was stubborn and was trying to force herself to speak but when Friday finally rolled around, she acquiesced to the surgery for the following Monday. She was hoping that the surgeon could repair some of the mangled mess on the surface as well. He seemed confident that he could at least take some of the bulk away but she would be forever left with scars.

When Sam walked in the door after patrol Saturday afternoon, I was already waiting for him on my hands and knees. He never ended up punishing me for my forgetfulness before the fight, citing understanding and appreciation for the deep clean I had given the house. I had dropped to my knees that afternoon after the pack left the house after breakfast, laving him with attention and my tongue. It was my way to ease his stress and to show my gratitude.

It had worked wonderfully.

The feel of his fist in my hair had made me throb with need but that night was about him.

Tonight was about us.


	52. Chapter 52

**We're almost at the end, folks! I'm glad you liked this so far. It makes me happy to see the reviews! Wish more of you would drop a quick "Nice" or "Yay" or "Ugh" even. LOL Just so I know you're enjoying / not enjoying what I'm writing! Here's 5 more chapters! **

Early this morning, full of nerves, I took a pregnancy test.

I am pregnant.

I couldn't wait to tell Sam. After the test, I had gone into hyper-mode, cleaning the house from top to bottom before I took a trip to the super center to get a collection of spray paint and acrylic paint. The bags I carried into the house mid morning were full of crafts and stencils. I even bought a small bottle of epoxy. I knew I didn't have a lot of time if I wanted to get this done before Sam got off patrol at three pm. That only left me with five hours. Bringing all of my supplies out to the back yard, I set up on the patio table. While I was working on Sam's surprise, I called Charlie, holding the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be back home by the end of the day." He assured me. "They found the guy, Bella." He sounded exhausted and defeated.

I wasn't sure what he meant by that. "The guy?" I asked softly.

"He was deranged. He slaughtered all those people, dumped them in the ocean right at the current. There's no way we'll ever find them. When we found him, we tried to arrest him but he fired at us. Death by suicide." He breathed heavily as if this was his fault.

I wasn't sure how they decided on this random guy to blame all the murders on in Seattle. How did the police and FBI come to that conclusion?

"I'm glad you're coming home finally. Can we do dinner tomorrow?" I asked. I didn't want to tell Charlie about my pregnancy until Sam knew.

"Sounds good, kid. I'll see you then."

The bronze spray paint was coated evenly on the long piece of wood. I turned the sign sideways and stenciled in glittery white: Tsida Qahla. It means Young Sun and I knew Sam would appreciate it. I worked for several hours, creating artwork on wood and canvases of wolves and the Olympic Peninsula. I wasn't even sure where the ideas came from. I just decided to create a veritable nursery in our spare room. I was sure Sam wouldn't mind.


	53. Chapter 53

I showered after cleaning up my mess outside and toweled myself off, strapping the collar around my neck, letting the leash dangle behind me as I padded barefoot and naked to the kitchen. My hair was braided in a thick plait down my back and I kneeled down beside his chair like a good dog. I was shaking with anticipation, knowing it had been too long since we had played, let alone had sex. With everything going on, there just hadn't been the time for it...or the mentality.

The doorknob twisted and I shook with excitement when it swung open.

Sam's eyes darkened when he saw me kneeling and waiting for him, a dark smile coming across his mouth. I watched as he shut the door and palmed his groin to adjust himself before taking his shirt off and throwing it across the room. The way his muscles moved when he did had my pussy clenching, eager and aroused. Every step he took closer to me made me feel like he is stalking me slowly as if I am his prey.

I am.

He's come to devour me.

The moment his warm skin touched mine, I closed my eyes, a moan falling from my lips unintentionally.

Over an hour later, Sam and I lie in bed, naked and sweating, wrapped around each other in a loving embrace. His large hand smoothed down the plait of my hair which was now an array of frizz and loose strands. My fingers played on the expanse of his bare chest and I hummed happily as he moved to stroke down the length of my side.

"I have something to tell you." I whispered, closing my eyes in contentment as he continued to stroke my skin softly.

"Tell me." He whispered back, like he was afraid to taint the air with anything louder.

My stomach fluttered nervously as I suddenly second guessed his reaction.

"I'm pregnant." The words were breathed out on an exhale and I squeezed my eyes shut when Sam's hand stilled it's ministrations. I waited a long moment before peeking up at him with one eye.

His face was the picture of shocked happiness and I grinned as he met my opened eye. I opened the other and pushed on his chest to lift myself up over him, both of his hands going to my hips. His thumbs brushing over my lower belly as he stared deeply at me.

"You're pregnant." He said, softly and I nodded, smiling. "You're pregnant!" He said louder before laughing incredulously. "Holy shit!" He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

I laughed excitedly at his reaction and hugged him around the neck, pressing my face into the side of his. He continued chuckling and holding me tight.

That was the exact reaction I was hoping for.


	54. Chapter 54

I walked onto the job site in a daze, completely high with the thoughts running through my head about Bella and our baby. It felt as if everything was finally falling into place for us. The play scenes, the baby, Victoria gone, no sign of the Cullens. Bella eased my worries when I told her that everything seemed too good to be true.

"We've gone through so much, Sam." Her tiny pale hand palmed my cheek as her thumb caressed my bottom lip. I licked her thumb and watched her pupils dilate, grinning. "All of the bad has to be countered with good. This is our 'good'."

Paul was waiting for me, leaning against the picnic table outside the construction trailer, one foot on the seat and his arms crossed over his chest. My mood plummeted as he met my gaze. I really didn't know what to say to him anymore, knowing he admitted to falling in love with my Little Red. It took everything in me not to strangle the fucker. Brother or not, I felt he had crossed a line by saying anything to her.

He held up a hand of surrender as he took in the grimace on my face.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm actually here to tell you some good news." His hair was disheveled as if he'd ran his hand through it multiple times out of nerves.

I set my lunch box next to him on the table and crossed my arms across my chest. I may have flexed my arms as I did so.

Paul rolled his eyes and an easy grin developed on his lips. "Cut it out, Sam. I'm sorry. For real." All jesting emotion left his face as he looked at me seriously.

I tried to relax myself. To calm my muscles and my nerves. I gestured for him to continue, still afraid I might snap at him if I opened my mouth.

"I met someone."

"Someone as in…" I inquired, a little intrigued.

"Sam, she's gorgeous. She's perfect for me and my wolf loves her. Like…" He paused, a loving expression falling over his features and I found myself feeling extremely grateful to this mystery woman.

"You found your mate." I guessed.

"I sure did. I wasn't sure at first but my wolf begged and begged me to sniff her out and talk to her. She's just…"

"Perfect." I finished for him, understanding completely.

"I wanted to apologize for stepping on your toes the way I did. Bella's my best friend and the man in me confused the friendship for something that wasn't there. I think I was just wishing for something as amazing as you've got."


	55. Chapter 55

"Have you told…" I made a gesture with my hand for the girl's name.

"Nyla. She's from here but she's been overseas with her Dad. He's in the military. No. I haven't told her yet. I wanted you to know before I brought someone else into the mix. It's only fair considering I lost all your trust a few weeks ago."

I nodded in understanding and appreciation. We talked more about Nyla as we started working and how he had already started to woo her. It hadn't taken long with Paul's natural good looks and his charms. He'd definitely honed them enough through the years that they were near perfect. I can only sigh in relief that Bella had never fallen for them.

After work, I invited the whole pack over, warning Bella ahead of time so she could prepare, so that we could talk with Paul about his new chosen mate. When bringing another person into the supernatural world, there always had to be a pack meeting. I didn't tolerate just anyone knowing. If Paul felt this woman would be in his life for a very, very long time, then we would bring her in as one of our own.

There had been hints in the legends about some super force bringing two strangers together, creating a false sense of devotion and love and sometimes I worried about that. Worried that it could be true and someday I would lay eyes on some stranger and feel complete. The old journals from previous packs had been worried about the same thing but it had never happened. My wolf was so in love with Bella, I didn't have eyes for anyone else. I knew there was no false sense of anything with her. I didn't believe in that malarkey. Both Bella and I talked about it several times. She didn't feel obligated to love me. She didn't just blindly love me and follow my lead. She doesn't feel the need to be around me constantly. Our relationship is a normal - okay, supernatural - relationship. Proving that the force the journals spoke of were just that. A legend.

Later that evening, holding Bella in my lap with my arms wrapped around her, I looked at my pack. Everyone was smiling and talking a mile a minute, on the couch, at the table, even sitting on the coffee table. The television was on and the radio on the counter is playing country music. Definitely not my taste but I let it slide. This is my family. Bella is my mate and I wouldn't trade any of this for the world.

I pressed a firm, long kiss to Bella's temple, inhaling her sweet scent. "I love you." I said with a soft growl.

Her lips curved up into a seductive smile, a glint in her eye that I knew all too well as she shimmied in my lap. Her voice was pitched low and husky. "I love you too, Alpha."

**THE END**


End file.
